In Search of the Lost Sapphire
by MP1
Summary: AU. Kenshin is a top photojournalist searching for his lost sapphire. But who knows if he would find more than just the lost sapphire?
1. How It All Begins

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire  
Prologue: It All Begins with….**

Washington D.C., June 2077

It was a very sunny day. It's summer and more importantly, it's VACATION! You can do all things you wanted to do. After all, you deserved a very nice vacation after a year of hard working, didn't you?

Now what do you think other people would do? Well, the ones who got a lot of money could go far away from USA, taking a nice and long vacation. Tour around Europe, one month lazily sun-bathing under Hawaiian sun, exploring the wilderness of Africa? Just pick one….

Alas, not all people were that fortunate. However, that doesn't mean they couldn't get a nice vacation. The ones who weren't blessed with overwhelming fortune might choose one of the following options: going to the beach, spending time with your family, visiting relatives at a city far away from where you lived, hanging around somewhere with old friends, or thousands of another activities, even just sitting at home doing nothing. Just be creative, and you would enjoy your vacation as much as those rich guys enjoyed their vacation….

But for photographers – amateurs or professional – that summer was special. A special photo exhibition was held during the whole summer in Washington D.C. _**Hope Foundation**_ was the main sponsor. The exhibition was held to commemorate the 100th birthday of Himura Kenshin.

Now you might ask, who the hell is Himura Kenshin? What's so great about him that people would hold a special exhibition to commemorate his 100th birthday? Well, nowadays his name was only famous in the photography world. But decades ago, he was one of the few photographers whose name was not familiar only to photographers, but to 'common' people as well.

Himura Kenshin was a photographer known not only just because of his keen senses in capturing human's expression and freezing such memorable and touching moments, but he was also known for his compassion for humanity, especially children. In fact, he was among the ones who had established Hope Foundation, an organization whose sole mission was to help children in need, wherever and whoever they were….

At the opening of the exhibition….

A couple was standing before a large photograph. The photo was separated from the other photos; it was put in an exclusive space. It pictured a pretty Japanese young girl with blue sapphire eyes. "Now, now… look at this, Jake… Japanese Girl…" The woman read the title. "Isn't she so cute?"

"Yeah…" Jake Brown nodded his head slowly. "Her smile is so… innocent. But I found her eyes are so breathtaking, don't you think so, Linda?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Dear…."

"It's strange..." Jake said wistfully. "You could clearly notice the sadness in her eyes, but at the same time you could notice a sparkle of hope too her eyes…."

"It's a wonderful photo, isn't it?" Another couple had come to stand before the photo as well. "Haven't you ever seen it before?"

"Nope." Linda shook her head. "We're not really photographers, just interested in it. So we don't really know who's who in photography."

"I see…" The other man nodded his head slowly. Then he held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Bryan Welch, and this is my wife, Lisa."

Jake and Linda shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, Bryan and Lisa. I'm Jake Brown and this is Linda."

"Nice to meet you too…" Lisa Welch smiled to their new acquaintances. After the brief introduction the four of them continued to observe the photo. "Did you know that this photo has ever been chosen as the World Press Photo of the year…." Lisa browsed through the booklet in her hands. "… 2005?"

"You didn't mean it!!" Both Jake and Linda exclaimed in unison. Though they weren't professionals, they both knew what the meaning of being chosen as the WPP of the year. "Wow…. But then again, it was a very nice shot…"

Bryan laughed a little bit. "I bet you'd be more surprised and awed if you knew the real story behind this photo."

"Young man, are you sure you know the true story behind this photo?" Another person had joined them. This time it was an old man in his mid 60's. His hair had turned gray, leaving only a few strands of red hair. They could tell that he wasn't a native American, but his English was flawless. He was already old, but one could still feel the energy he radiated.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Bryan was a little bit confused.

The old man smiled warmly and repeated his question, "I ask, are you sure you know the real story behind this photo?"

"Oh, yes I do, Sir." Bryan replied confidently. "This photo was taken right after the great Kobe earthquake in Japan in 1995. But it was 10 years after that Kenshin Himura sent it to the World Press Photo…"

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Jake was astonished as he heard this. "This photo was taken after that terrible earthquake? Man, it was one of the most terrible earthquakes that ever hit Japan! Yet this girl smiled…. How could that be?"

"Yup, you're right." Lisa nodded. "She was one of the many victims of that disaster. And it was indeed amazing that she still managed to smile…"

"Anyway…" Bryan continued again. "Her smile is the one thing that earned Mr. Himura that prestigious award. She must have been a very spirited girl to be able to smile in times like that…."

The room fell silent. Then the old man broke the deafening silence. "Well, what else do you know about it?"

Bryan was taken aback by his question. "I'm afraid that's all I know about it, but you couldn't expect more, could you? This photo was my favorite. I did some research on the Internet and that's all I could find about it…. I think that it's the only known fact about it that there is."

"And you claimed to know the real story behind it?" The old man raised his eyebrows, but then he smiled. "Let me tell you this: you only know one percent of the whole story behind this photo, Young Man." He took a deep breath. "Have you ever wondered why she was given such a special space?"

Everyone shook his or her heads. "No…"

The old man gazed at the photo for a while. For a second they thought his eyes tinged with sadness. _Maybe it's just my imagination…_ Each of them had the same thought.

"She was the reason this foundation exists. It was because of her that this organization was ever established, though her name never came to light. Officially her name was unknown, but in our hearts her name will be forever memorized…."

Lisa was the one who started it. Intrigued by the old man's admiration for the little girl, she then asked, "Sir… would you mind telling us the story about this little girl? We'd love to hear about it, wouldn't we, Bryan?" She elbowed her husband.

"Yeah, of course we would!" Bryan responded enthusiastically, followed by the other two shortly after.

The old man gazed at the photo for a while, and as he kept his eyes on her face he finally said, "Very well… Then I shall tell you the true story behind her smile. The smile that had changed one man's life…, the smile that had touched the lives of people around her and healed the heartache of many souls…." He took a deep breath and then began his story. "It all begins with a break up in an evening in the winter time…."

**- End of Prologue: It All Begins with… -**

**Author's Note:**

* Not much to say here, except that this is the prologue I've told you about. I hope it was decent enough. Tell me what you think about it…


	2. The Sapphire that Captured My Heart

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 1: The Sapphire that Captured My Heart**

_Washington D.C., January 2005_

"Kenshin, it's over…"

"What the… you can't be serious.."

The black haired woman shook her head slowly and looked straight at the eyes of the man   
before her. "Kenshin, it's over. It's… it's useless. You and me… we… there's no point anymore   
in continuing our relationship…"

Himura Kenshin bowed his head down. There was pain in his eyes. "But why? Why, Tomoe?   
You know I love you and…"

Yukishiro Tomoe put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I know it, Kenshin. But…." She turned   
around, her back facing the red-haired man. "You live in your own world, Kenshin. You've never   
really made time for me." Tomoe paused for a while before turning to face Kenshin again, tears   
in her eyes. "Where were you when I was fired? You were busy with your exhibition in the   
Netherlands. Where were you when Enishi got involved in a car accident? You were in Africa   
photographing who-knows-what. Where were you when I needed you the most?!!" She was   
practically screaming at him.

Kenshin was silent. Deep down in his heart he loved Tomoe sincerely. But he knew she was   
right: he had neglected her too frequently, and he was never there when she needed him.   
It's not that Kenshin didn't care. But he was so absorbed with his career as professional   
photographer, that he had forgotten other things.

He didn't really know what to say. But he finally resolved to put his hand on her shoulder.   
"Tomoe, I'm sorry…. No, sorry wouldn't be enough. I guess I took you for granted…" Both   
fell silent for a while. Then Kenshin continued, "It's him, isn't it?"

Tomoe nodded her head, smiling faintly. "He was there when you were supposed to be   
there, Kenshin. He stood by my side through all things I've gone through. And he has   
loved me for such a long time. I was a blind not to see it…"

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but more importantly, he makes time for me…"

Silence filled the air once again. Suddenly Kenshin pulled Tomoe into his embrace. "Tomoe,   
for all things I've done to you, and all things I haven't done for you, I apologize. And may   
you find happiness with Akira. The happiness you deserve…" He let go off his embrace and   
said, "But we can still be friends, can't we?"

Tomoe smiled sweetly. "Of course… Kenshin, remember this, everybody makes a mistake. But   
please, learn from your mistakes. Career is not the most important thing in this world. There   
are a lot more important things than that…" She kissed him slightly in his cheek and turned   
away from him. "I hope you'll find your happiness too…. Goodbye, Kenshin."

"Goodbye, Tomoe…." With that the red head turned away as well, heading to the opposite   
direction. That day was the day when once again promises were broken and dreams had been   
shattered to pieces…

***

_August 2005_

The telephone at Kenshin's room rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Growled, Kenshin, still in   
his bed, opened his eyes reluctantly. "That person should better have something important   
to say for waking me up on Saturday morning…" He sat on his bed and picked up the phone.   
"Good morning, this is Himura speaking…"

"Himura, wake up!!!!" A cheerful voice of a woman was heard. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

_Yeah, right…._ Kenshin grumbled inwardly. "Oh, of course not, Misao. You have just succeeded   
in forcing me to leave my beloved pillows on Saturday morning. No, you haven't disturbed me   
at all…," replied the redhead sarcastically.

Makimachi Misao, one of Kenshin's best friends on the other side of the phone laughed.   
"All right, all right! I'm sorry!!"

"Now quick, what is it? I want to go back to my sleep."

"Okay, I'll be quick. See, Aoshi will take me out tonight. I was wondering if you are interested   
in joining us. We will…"

Kenshin groaned desperately. "You woke me up only to ask me **_that_**?!! Misao, please! Not   
another blind date!! I'm getting tired of all this, you know…"

"Hey, who said I was going to set you up in a blind date? I'm just asking you to come with us."

"Oh yeah? I suppose it's just another dirty trick of yours to play matchmaker. We would come   
across another friend of yours and you would ask her to join us as well and so on…. I know   
you well enough, Misao. Don't forget that…"

"Okay, okay, caught in the act…." Misao laughed sheepishly. "I have indeed found another   
candidate for you. But I promise, this time it won't be a disaster like the last time with   
Kamatari. You see, she's a Japanese too. Not too mention smart, pretty and sexy as well….   
She's really something for you!"

"And how am I suppose to believe that?" Kenshin raised his eyebrows. "Who knows if you'd   
introduce me to another gay?!"

"No, she's definitely not a gay!!" Misao chuckled slightly. _I see he's still trauma because   
I introduced him to Kamatari. But man, how am I supposed to know that Kamatari was actually   
a guy…?_ Then she continued, "She always wears off shoulder shirts. You can easily notice her…   
er…ehm… well, you know what I mean, don't you? Believe me, I've known Komagata Yumi since   
elementary school. She's a real woman. I can guarantee you that, Himura."

"Misao, I appreciate your concern. But no, thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to…"

"How long are you gonna go on like this, Himura?" Misao's tone suddenly turned serious.

Kenshin was about to put down the telephone when he noticed the change in her tone. He   
cancelled his intention. "I don't know…" Then he leaned his back on the wall and closed his   
eyes. "I don't know, Misao…."

"For goodness's sake, she's already married! You can't keep hoping that she would return   
to you, can you? Besides, it's like she's the only woman in this world!"

"No, you get me wrong! I'm not hoping that Tomoe would return to me. It's just that…"

Silence for a while. "What?" Misao inquired.

"I'm tired of this, Misao. You know how many times I've gone through this. With you, Tae and   
then Tomoe… how many times I have failed, and hurt somebody's feelings…? And all with the   
same reason, that I didn't make enough time for them…"

Misao was silent for a while. "Himura, don't tell me you're planning on to die as an old,   
unmarried man, aren't you?"

Finally Kenshin smiled. "I hope not…. It's just that, if someday and somehow I would find   
another woman to love, I want her to be my last…. I don't wanna cause unnecessary   
pain anymore…"

"Well, if you say so… I've got to respect your wish too…."

"Thanks. By the way, when are you two going to get married? I was happy for you too when   
you are finally engaged. It took Aoshi long enough to admit his feelings, ne? You surely are a   
persistent woman to have finally melted his heart…"

Misao was blushing furiously. "Weellll, we haven't picked a date, but I think it will be somewhere   
in the winter. I'll tell you if we've chosen an exact date. I want you to be the photographer at   
my wedding!"

"Well, I would be honored, Misao…."

"Thanks, you're the best, man! And it's me who would be honored… Photographed by the best   
photographer in the world!"

"You're making me ashamed…"

"But it's true! Okay, I won't bother you further. Bye!"

"Wait, Misao…"

"What?"

"Thanks for caring about me. I really appreciate it…"

Misao's soft reply came. "Don't mention it. I've always cared about you. You know that….   
Well, see ya!"

She finally hung the telephone up. Kenshin sighed and turned off the telephone. He was just   
about to drift to the land of dreams when this time the doorbell rang. "Great! Why do people   
love to disturb me on such morning like Saturday morning?!" He yanked off his blanket and   
lazily got dressed.

By the time he reached the door, the bell had rung for the third time. Still grumbling, he   
opened the door. He was surprised to find Tomoe standing behind the door. "Hi, good morning.   
What's up?"

"Oh, hi Kenshin! I just wanted to leave. I thought you were still sleeping." She eyed Kenshin's   
messy clothes. She giggled softly. "Apparently you were…" 

The redhead waved his hand in front of his ex girlfriend. "Don't worry, you weren't the one   
who woke me up. Misao has just called me.… By the way, what is it that you came so early   
in the morning?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to return this box." Tomoe handed a box to Kenshin. "You know Akira   
and I are moving to our new house. I found it somewhere in the warehouse of my old apartment.   
I think it belongs to you."

Kenshin scratched his head after putting the box on the ground. He could read his name   
written in the surface of the box. "Huh? I don't remember having such box."

"My, my, you're such a forgetful young man." Tomoe teased him. "Remember that time when   
you were moving?" At Kenshin's nod she proceeded, "I think that was when you put it in   
my warehouse and forgot to take it back."

"What does it contain?"

Tomoe only shrugged in response. "I didn't open it. It belongs to you, so I don't feel right   
to open it…"

"… Anyway, thanks. How's the move going?"

"It's going great! We've just gotta move and organize our things. That's all…. Hey, would   
you do me a favor?"

"Just say it…"

"I'd love you to take a few shots of our house when we're ready. Would you do it?"

Kenshin nodded. "No problem at all, Mrs. Kiyosato! Just give me a call, okay?"

"Okay. By the way, you made beautiful photos at our wedding. Akira and I love it very much!   
We even got one hanging in our bedroom."

"Oh yeah? Glad you love it. I was afraid that it would look terrible…"

"Nonsense! You are a very talented photographer, keep that in mind! Now if you would excuse   
me, I've gotta go. Bye and see ya!"

"Bye!"

***

At the age of 28, Himura Kenshin had already earned his reputation as a top photographer.   
His photos had appeared numerous times in best magazines like Time, National Geographic   
and others. He had participated in international photography exhibition all around the world   
He was a prodigy in the world of photography. 

Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky in his love life. He had had three girlfriends; each one   
of them left him because he didn't give them enough time. Kenshin was always busy pursuing   
his career as a photographer that he often forgot another things. He had everything but   
someone to love and to be loved in return.

Little did this famed photographer know that his life was about to change when he received   
that box from Tomoe…

***

Kenshin dug through the content of the box. Most of them were just old photos. There was a   
picture of Misao when she celebrated her 20th birthday. Another was the picture of Sekihara   
Tae at the restaurant of her family, the Akabeko. He searched the box further, and finally   
found a roll of unprinted photos.

"Huh?" He looked at the date. "10 years ago?!! And it hasn't been printed all this time?!"   
_Hm.. it's been 10 years. What could I possibly have photographed 10 years ago? I was just   
a beginner back then…_

His curiosity won over everything. He left the box unattended in his living room and headed   
directly to his dark room.

***

A few hours later…

Kenshin had already held the photos in his hands, browsing through it. _I remember now… it's   
in Japan! I was with Shishou. We were on vacation in Kobe when that Kobe disaster happened.   
We were extremely lucky that we weren't there when our hotel collapsed. I think Shishou and I   
had left the hotel for a walk when the earthquake occurred. It was terrible. These pictures are   
the witnesses…_ He kept browsing the photos one by one. His heart had been wrenched to see   
the suffering of the Japanese. Even now, he was still sad as he remembered that day.

There was a photo of a child crying over the corpse of his mother. Another was the photo of   
a doctor helping the victims of the earthquake. He sighed and then put that photo aside.

The redhead gasped slightly when he looked at the next photo. He found himself gazing at   
the most beautiful blue-sapphire eyes he had ever seen.

**- End of Chapter 1: The Sapphire that Captured My Heart -**

**Author's Note:**

* Another new story, while I haven't finished the other… I must be crazy. Anyway, you may   
find it similar to Gypsy-chan's 'the Portrait', but actually I was inspired by a true story behind   
a photo taken by Steve McCurry that has been selected as the cover of National Geographic   
100 Best Pictures. It was the portrait of an Afghan girl. Her direct gaze has intrigued the West   
for so long that National Geographic had sent a team to search for her. She has come to   
symbolize the suffering of an entire generation of Afghan women and their children.   
They finally found her, already married and have three children. More coverage can be found at:   
http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2002/03/0311_020312_sharbat.html

* More information about World Press Award can be found at: http://www.worldpressphoto.com/index.jsp,   
and to know more about National Geographic you can go to: http://www.nationalgeographic.com

* Though the Kobe disaster I was talking about was real, this story is completely fictional.   
Any similarities are only coincidences.

* Because this is an a/u, there might be some ooc-ness. And I mess up with their ages,   
as you will see in the next chapters.

* Last but not least, please tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading!


	3. A Smile amidst the Rain of Tears

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 2: A Smile amidst the Rain of Tears**

_There was a photo of a child crying over the corpse of his mother. Another was the photo   
of a doctor helping the victims of the earthquake. He sighed and then put that photo aside._

_The redhead gasped slightly when he looked at the next photo. He found himself gazing at   
the most beautiful blue-sapphire eyes he had ever seen._

*****************

The photo in Kenshin's hand depicted a girl staring straight at him with her blue-sapphire   
eyes. The background was blurred, because he had indeed set the focus on her alone.   
She was sitting on the ground, her back leaning against the trunk of a tree. The girl had   
thick black hair, hung freely over her shoulder. Her pretty face and her tattered clothes   
were spattered with blood. In her hands she held a withered sakura petal. 

He couldn't see it from the photo, but Kenshin remembered that the tree was dying. It had   
no more leaves nor flowers on its branches. The dying tree, the withered sakura petal and   
the blood… it was as if Death itself had come to that place, to claim the souls of all the   
living things in that place. 

But the girl on the photo had smiled! Her gaze was so intense, and one could see the grief,   
the pain and the sorrow those eyes reflected. The shot was taken in one of the refugee-camps.   
Kenshin still remembered the sorrow and the fear that hung in the air the day the great   
earthquake happened. The grief on the faces of the Kobe citizens was forever engraved in   
his mind. Yet, through all that, she had managed to smile, even though it was only a small smile. 

The redhead kept gazing at the eyes of that girl. _She had indeed smiled… I wonder how old   
she was… maybe 10, maybe 11…_ As he observed those eyes more carefully he became   
astounded by what he found. _Wait... it wasn't just sorrow that I see in her eyes. In her eyes   
I see… hope? You can barely notice it, but I swear there is a sparkle of hope in her eyes!_

_But how could it be?_ Kenshin thought further. _How could she smile a genuine smile through   
her pain and her agony? Was there any hope left for this poor little girl? She might have lost   
her parents because she was alone at that time. But why did she smile?_

Not able to find the answer, he finally put that photo aside and went over to the next photos.   
He had made a few shots of her. _She was really a pretty girl. If she's still alive, then I'm sure   
she has become a very beautiful woman._ Kenshin browsed through the rest of the photos   
until the end and set them aside. Then he took the one portrait that intrigued him the most. 

_What a wonderful personality she must have had…_ That thought came into his mind as he   
pondered over the photo. _I think she was a very brave girl, a courageous one. She smiled   
in the face of agony and misery. I don't think I could do the same if I was in the same   
circumstances. And her eyes, oh how they are so beautiful! Blue as the sparkling of the   
sapphire. I think it's quite uncommon for a Japanese to have blue eyes…_

Kenshin relaxed as he rested his back on the couch. A soft smile appeared on his lips, while   
his violet eyes never left her blue eyes even for a moment. _Seeing those eyes makes me   
believe that there is still hope in this cruel world…. That whatever you've gone through,   
nothing could break your soul down as long as you still have hope. As long as you still   
believe in hope…_

He sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking about his life. _I said I'm tired of this…. I've   
had three women in my life, and it was my fault that they left me. Guess just like what   
Tomoe has said, I've gotta learn from my mistakes. I meant what I told Misao, that if   
I would ever find someone to love and who loved me in return, I want her to be my final   
harbor…. Someday I ****__will_ find my harbor, I'm sure of it. Just as long as I keep hoping   
and trying… 

_Whoever you are, little girl, thank you for remembering me that Hope is still there. In fact,   
Hope never leaves us. ****__We_ are the one who leaves Hope and often forgets…. Then he got   
up and went to his drawer. He took out an envelope and inserted the photo into it. On the   
envelope he wrote an address. Afterward he left to take a bath. 

***

Hiko Seijuurou had just gotten out from his Saab 9-5 sedan. The tall man with long black hair   
had parked his car in front of his garage before he checked the mails in his mailbox. Beside it   
there was a big trashcan. People who passed by his house often wondered why there was a   
trashcan standing beside a mailbox. 

He browsed through every mail, which were not just a few. "A large house with small bucks?   
What a nonsense… And here's another one, 'Buy now and you'll save 20%'. Ridiculous! If I   
don't need and don't like it, so what? Just some annoying advertisements…." Hiko grumbled   
as he squeezed the papers in his hands and threw it into the trashcan. For that purpose   
Hiko had bought a big trashcan to be placed beside his mailbox. He often got junk mails,   
whether they were advertisements or love-letters from his fans all around the world. 

Hiko Seijuurou, a 45-year old actor, was the heartthrob of girls all around the world. His   
handsome face and his muscular body were one of the things that attracted those girls.   
Born and bred in Japanese, Hiko had been a star for martial arts films since his young age.   
Then one day an American producer saw one of his movies. That producer had been very   
impressed with his skills in martial arts, especially with swords, that he decided to take   
the young Hiko – at that time 18 years old – to America. And since then his life as a   
Hollywood superstar had begun, with all the good and bad consequences…. 

"_My dear and beloved Mr. Seijuurou, will you have a date with me, please??? Below is my   
telephone…._" Hiko read the letter loudly before throwing it into the trashcan. "_Mr. Hiko,   
you're such a sexy man!! I wonder how…_ Hmph! Ain't any stuff for kids…" That letter met   
the same fate as its predecessor. "I wonder how the hell they got my address…. Do I have   
to move again?" 

Finally he got to the last mail. "Tens of mails and all of them are junk mails! Man, couldn't   
they at least send me something that are worth to read!" The actor read his own name   
on the brown envelope and immediately recognized the handwriting of sender. "Hmm…   
interesting… baka deshi has sent me something." 

Hiko went inside his house and took a jug of sake out of the refrigerator. He threw himself   
on the couch and drank the sake. "Ahh…. Nothing beats cold sake! Now let's see what baka   
deshi had for me…." He opened the envelope and pulled out a photo out of it. He observed   
the photo carefully. _Hmm.. a very nice photo indeed. Very sharp and clear… I've gotta admit   
that I'm very impressed. Baka deshi has indeed good eyes…. Well, not everyday you get a   
chance to take a shot like this. What's the story behind it this time?_

Unknown to a lot of people, Hiko Seijuurou had a secret crush in photography. In fact, it was   
from Hiko that Kenshin had learned the basics of photography. But unlike Kenshin, he wasn't   
a professional photographer. Hiko only took his beloved Leica M6 to fill in his leisure time. 

Kenshin was specialized in photographing people; he loved to freeze emotions on people's face.   
It had always intrigued him how much just a single photo could tell you about people's life.   
And he had 'good eyes' too. The redhead was called prodigy because he saw what other couldn't   
or didn't see. Common things people often took for granted became very special when they were   
captured by the lenses of his Nikon F4. His eyes saw right through what lied beneath…. 

Hiko thought otherwise. He loved solitary, something that his occupation as an actor would   
never permit. The actor was far more interested to photograph animals and nature scenes   
than to take a picture of a human being. 

_If baka deshi ever sends me something, that the photo must be very special to him. Or at   
least he has an interesting story behind it._ Hiko's thoughts were cut by the ring of the   
telephone. He read the name showed on the display screen. Sighing with relief that it wasn't   
another annoying fans, he took up the telephone. "Hello, baka deshi." 

On the other side of the telephone Kenshin growled. He hated it when Hiko called him like   
that. "Shishou, how have you been?" 

"Couldn't be better, baka deshi." 

"Are there any new movies?" 

"Yeah, we just started the shooting of a new movie. And how about you?" 

"I'm just fine. By the way, have you received my mail?" 

"Yup, I've just opened it." 

Quiet for a while. "And, what do you think of it?" 

"Very nice shot indeed. Well done, Kenshin. It was a very unusual shot. Blood on her face,   
her sad eyes… it's like she's a victim of war. I could feel her misery. But…" Hiko fell silent   
for a while. 

"Yeah? Then?" Kenshin said impatiently. 

"Be patient, baka deshi!" Hiko scolded him. Then he continued, "She smiled. That makes this   
photo very special." He paused for a while before continuing, "Her expression showed her   
sadness and misery clearly. True that it was a sad smile, but it was truly a genuine smile. And   
her eyes… I find them so strange, yet at the same time amazing. She had Hope in her eyes…" 

Both men were silent for a while. "Well, quit being sentimental. Where and when did you take   
this picture? And what's the story behind it?" 

"You'd never believe it, Shishou…" 

"Try me." 

"Does the name Kobe disaster ring a bell to you?" 

Hiko nodded. "Yeah, we were there when it happened." Then a realization hit his mind. "Don't   
tell me you took this shot 10 years ago?!" 

"Yes, I did take it 10 years ago…. It seems that I've forgotten about it all this time. Tomoe   
dropped by a few days ago returning my box that was left at her apartment. The unprinted   
roll was in that box…" 

"… Well, send it to the World Press Photo." 

"What?!! Shishou, are you kidding?!" 

"When do I make jokes about important matters? Believe me, they'll love it. Just write a good   
story, okay?" 

"But I'm not worth it…" 

Hiko sighed exasperatedly because of the stubbornness of his foster son. _When will you stop   
belittle yourself?_ "Well, up to you, baka deshi. It was merely a suggestion. It's your photo   
anyway." 

Kenshin fell silent for a while. "I'll see what I can do about it…. Shishou, thanks anyway. Well,   
I won't bother you further. I'll hang up if that's okay with you." 

"Wait…" 

Kenshin frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"How's Tomoe?" 

His frown grew even deeper. "She's just fine, and happy, may I add. Next week I'll take a few   
shots of their new house. Why did you ask?" 

"Nothing. Just want to know, that's all. Say hi to her if you see her." 

"I'll do it." 

"What about you?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Come on, baka deshi! You can't be that clueless! When are you going to find a woman for   
yourself? Or have you not gotten over her?" 

"No! Don't get me wrong! It's just that I don't want to rush…. I want to take my time to find   
the right person. I've told this to Misao, that if I ever find another woman, I want her to   
be my last…. I don't wanna hurt anyone again. I think it's time that I think seriously about   
this. The next woman to be my girlfriend will be the one to share my life with…" Kenshin was   
silent for a while. "To be honest, I never thought about it before…" 

"Did it take you three to realize that, Kenshin?" 

Kenshin sighed. "I guess so. I'm a baka deshi after all, aren't I, Shishou?" 

"Yes, you are indeed…" Hiko smirked. "Remember this, Kenshin, learn to make time for your   
woman. More importantly, make her happy. You got that?" 

"Yeah… I know." 

"Okay, then I'll hang up. Take care, Kenshin. Bye." 

"You too, Shishou. Bye." 

Hiko finally put the telephone down. He sighed as he leaned on his couch comfortably, drinking   
the rest of his sake. _Time goes by so fast…. It seems like yesterday when I encountered that   
little boy…. He was a defenseless and weak child back then. It's hard to believe that he was   
ever that small. Now he's got bigger ideas, greater ambitions…. Higher to reach, but further   
to fall..._

A smile appeared on his lips as memories kept coming back to him. _I still remember the first   
day he arrived at my house in Florida. He was… I think 8-years old. He was so afraid and so   
timid. It used to be he needed me. But now he's a grown up man. Now he's already on his own..._

_Kenshin, you can love without limit from deep in your soul. But to love means to be ready   
to be hurt…. There is no sweet without bitter and there is no smile without tears, as there is   
no love without pain. You can fly to the moon, as high as it seems. But the higher you fly,   
the harder you can crush to the ground._

_There will be times when you feel ten feet tall and times when you have it all. But when   
the walls of your world come tumbling down, when your heart starts breaking and there's   
no one around…. Just look over your shoulder wherever you roam, and remember that   
you're never alone…_

The images of little red-haired boy playing on his backyard flashed through his mind. The   
first time he had gone to school. Tears he poured out because other kids from his class   
had made fun of him. The heartache he had felt when a girl refused to be his date. His   
first lesson in photography. His big grin at his graduation. His first girlfriend ever,   
Makimachi Misao. Then Sekihara Tae and Yukishiro Tomoe. 

_Those are women who have colored his book of life. Now I wonder who's going to write   
the rest of the chapters…. I can't stop him from living. I can't blame him for trying. I can't   
stop him from loving and I can't keep him from crying. What I can do is just be there for   
him. Just like what I have sworn on the day I decided to take him in. That he will never   
be alone again, like he had always been in his whole life…_

Hiko gazed at those piercing blue-sapphire eyes. _That he will never lose Hope again…   
like this little girl who smiled despite her overwhelming circumstances…. Yes, it was truly   
a smile amidst the rain of tears…._

**- End of Chapter 2: A Smile amidst the Rain of Tears -**

**Author's Note:**

* Hiko might seem OOC in this chapter, but basically I believe that's how he felt about   
Kenshin even though he called him 'baka deshi' all the time. He cared about Kenshin   
the way a father would care about his son. Anyway, some of Hiko's thoughts were based   
from 'You're Never Alone', a song written and performed by Rick Price. In my opinion,   
it is one of the most beautiful songs ever written.   
Full lyric can be viewed at: http://www.soft.net.uk/aliciad/Tina/Rick21.htm 

* I'd like to thank the people who have read and reviewed my fic. It's great to know that   
you guys like it! I'll try my best…   
- **Jason M. Lee**: you said it absolutely right! 'a picture is worth a thousands words'…   
a very touching picture, isn't it?   
- **Fey2Kim**: I won't say you're dumb. :-) I didn't know too what a/u and ooc was...   
A/U means Alternate Universe. The same characters, but in a different world and time.   
While OOC means that one's personality might be a bit different from the original   
character (out of character), something like that…   
- **marstanuki**: Well done with 'Flames of Passion'! I love it. Hope you'll post the next   
chapter of 'Blind Marriage' soon… ;-)   
- **Gypsy-chan**: What can I say, one of my favorite writers said that she liked my fic!   
I'm very honored… I'll be waiting for further chapters from yours as well! 

* I feel like I've forgotten something, but I couldn't quite remember what. Anyway, I hope   
you liked it. Just ask if you've got a question, ne? And don't forget to review! ;-) 


	4. A Cry and an Answer

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 3: A Cry and an Answer**

_Hiko gazed at those piercing blue-sapphire eyes. 'That he will never lose Hope again… like this little girl who smiled despite her overwhelming circumstances…. Yes, it was truly a smile amidst the rain of tears….'_

***************** 

Months later… February 2006. 

It's already late at night. A nautic blue-pearl Volvo S60 stopped in front of Kenshin's house. The driver, which was Kenshin himself, turned off the engine and got out from the car. _Phew, what a tiring day!_ Kenshin opened the baggage car and took out his photographing equipment. After dropping the tripod onto the ground he opened the door. 

Once inside the house he immediately turned the light on. _I hate formal clothes…_ That thought crossed his mind as he took off the dark gray suit he was wearing. _But what can I do? It's Misao's wedding and I don't think that as the photographer I could show up with just jeans and T-shirts…._

It wasn't until he removed his light blue shirt that he noticed the incoming mails in his mailbox. Unlike his shishou, Kenshin had his mailbox attached to his front door. 

"Hm… let's see… Invitation for exhibition in Toronto…. And here's another one from National Geographic…." Finally he got to the last mail. The name of sender was written on the envelope. "The World Press Photo Foundation?" The redhead quickly tore the envelope open. He was dying to read the content. 

_Dear Mr. Himura, hereby we would like to invite you to attend the award ceremony of World Press Photo Contest 2005. Your photo, namely The Japanese Girl, has been selected as World Press Photo of the Year 2005. _

The ceremony will be held at….. 

Kenshin didn't finish reading it. _I can't believe this!!! I'm dreaming…._ He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _No, I'm not dreaming…. My photo has actually been chosen as the winner of the most prestigious photography award!!!_

The redhead was still staring at the letter in disbelief when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, gotta tell Shishou this wonderful news!!" 

With that thought on his mind he ran to the telephone and started to dial Hiko's number. _On second thought…_ Kenshin put down the telephone and looked at his watch. _It's past midnight already. I don't think Shishou would appreciate it if I call him now…_

*** 

Kenshin had indeed sent that photo to World Press Award Foundation just as Hiko had suggested. Accompanying the photo was an article he himself had written. He began with a short story about the Kobe disaster itself, the circumstances when the photo was taken, etc. He had also sent another photos that were witnesses to that great ramp more than 10 years ago. Then he continued with his thoughts about it. 

The article was closed with these following lines: _Our world is deteriorating. Prolonged wars in the Middle-East, poverty and starvation in Africa, nature ramps in Asia, hatred among races; this world is becoming uninhabitable... But I do believe that if we all had smiled the way this Japanese girl smiled; if everybody had believed in Hope no matter what may come; if every single soul in this world had never lost faith in one another… then we would have been living in a far better world than we're all living now. _

Finally there is only one question left for us. And that is: how do we make sure that we will see smiles like this more often in the faces of our children? 

*** 

Minutes later, Kenshin was already lying on his bed. A smile appeared on his lips. _It's so hard to believe. They will have published the prizewinning images by the end of this month. And the formal presentation of prizes will take place in April. I really can't wait to be there! I've only been in the Netherlands once, and I'm looking forward to visit that land again…_

He turned on the hi-fi stereo. After a short intro, the sweet voice of Sharon Corr immediately filled the room. _If life is a river and your heart is a boat. And just like a water baby, baby born to float…_

_An old song…._ Kenshin thought as sleep began to claim him. _But it is still one of my favorites…_

_In your eyes faint as the singing of a lark,   
that somehow this black night feels warmer for the spark.   
To hold us 'til the day when fear will lose its grip and heaven has its ways.   
Heaven knows no frontiers, and I've seen heaven in your eyes…_

*** 

Kenshin found himself walking through a refugee camp. Children and adults were crying over the loss of their loved ones. Medical staff and volunteers did their best to help those victims of war. His heart was wrenched to see people suffering like that. Sometimes he really wished that he could do something to prevent it. 

Then he turned his head just in time to see a dark-haired little girl staring at him intently. Violet eyes met blue sapphire eyes at that moment. Kenshin's eyes held so many unspoken questions, while those sapphire reflected the very same expression Kenshin saw on that photo. 

The tension between them melted when the girl finally smiled warmly and ran off. "Hey!!" Kenshin called and went after her. "Wait!!" _This time I'm not gonna lose you again..._

The redhead finally caught her arm. He had expected that she would react violently and kicked him or whatsoever. But she didn't. She just stopped running and turned to face him. Her sad eyes gazed directly at Kenshin's. 

"I will not hurt you, Child. Don't worry…" Kenshin said softly to that girl as he knelt down before her. 

With broken English she managed to reply, "Kaoru know… Mister will not harm Kaoru…" 

"Kaoru? You're name is Kaoru?" 

The little girl nodded slowly. A small smile appeared on her lips. 

"Kaoru, tell me, why do you smile? Are you not sad?" 

"Kaoru sad…" Little Kaoru bowed down her head, her smile disappeared. "But Kaoru…" She trailed off. 

"But what?" Kenshin probed further impatiently. 

Little Kaoru didn't answer it. Instead, she lifted up her head and met Kenshin's violet eyes once again. "Mister will help Kaoru…? Please…?" 

"Help you? But how?" 

BOOM!! A bomb was dropped near their position. The loud sound of the explosion deafened his ears. The next thing Kenshin knew was that he was sitting at his bed, sweating all over his body. It took his mind a few seconds to register his surroundings. 

_It was just a dream…_ Kenshin sighed and leaned his back to the wall as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. _Recently I've got the same dreams, only the places were different. This time it was a war. The last time it was a great flood. But she was always there… with the same expression she had worn the day I took the picture, and that haunting smile too…. This was the first time I got to talk to her. She has always disappeared, until tonight… And she actually told me her name. Kaoru, her name is Kaoru…. And her voice, it was so sweet like the voice of an angel…_

_What are you thinking about, Kenshin?_ He scolded himself. _You don't even know if she's still alive. And about she telling her name, it's utterly ridiculous!!! You're getting out of your mind…_

_But why do I keep dreaming about the same thing?_ The other part of mind replied. _She even asked me for help…. What if it's true? What if she's alive and needs help?_ Kenshin held his head with both of his hands. _I've been getting those dreams since I found that photo…. I think I'm going crazy…_ He closed his eyes with hope that he could forget all that. 

But whenever he closed his eyes he would just see those blue-sapphire eyes. Her plea rang at his mind like a bell. _Mister will help Kaoru…? Please…?_

"Arghh!!!" He yelled in frustration and confusion. Then Kenshin got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. There he splashed his face with water and looked at his own image at the mirror. _I've gotta stop thinking about her or I'll be going to the asylum…_

*** 

But unfortunately for him, only words alone could not stop him from thinking about her, no matter how resolute they were. In the months that came he found himself thinking about her every time her photo appeared on the newspaper. _Where is she now? Is she still alive? Is her name really Kaoru? How does she look like now? Why did she smile?_ Kenshin often wondered the reason behind that smile. Whenever he met Kaoru on his dreams he always asked her why, but she never told him. 

Kenshin would scold himself for thinking about her, but it was of no use as the dreams kept coming to him. 

As for the photo itself, within a short amount of time it had gained its fame. It had received so many approvals from professional photographers all around the world for the composition and the sharpness of the image, and also for the excellent exposure. They admitted that it was once in a million; not every day did you get a chance to take a shot like that, and Kenshin surely hadn't missed it. 

Common people thought of it as inspiring. A lot of people felt comforted just to look at those eyes, knowing that they could always hope. They agreed with Kenshin, who in one of his interviews said, "Looking at those eyes makes me realize that whatever you have gone through, nothing could break your soul down as long as you've still got hope in your heart and hold on to it. Hope is still there. Hope has never left us at all. It is us who forgets…." 

That Japanese girl had become a symbol of the suffering of mankind, yet a lot of people had seen her as more than just a symbol of misery and agony. That smile reflected the everlasting hope she had in her and marked her sheer determination not to break down and not to give up. That smile showed her courage, her steadfast endurance and her strong will to live. She had become a symbol of victory as well…. 

*** 

April 2006. 

Hiko Seijuurou stopped his Saab 9-5 right in front of his house and turned off the engine of his car. He frowned when he noticed a metallic dark blue Volvo S60 parked not far from his house. _Baka deshi? What could he be doing here?_

He entered his own house, and found Kenshin sitting on his couch. To be more precisely, he found Kenshin dozing on his couch. Hiko smirked at the familiar scene. Years ago when Kenshin had been a mere boy he had often waited for Hiko to come home. But in the process he had always fallen asleep, because the actor usually came home very late. 

Back then Hiko would usually put him to bed. But now that Kenshin was already grownup, he decided to wake him up with a more 'violent' manner. Hiko took the remote control of the television and turned it on. Color blue appeared on the screen because it was the channel for VCR. Hiko was grinning widely when he turned up the volume and changed the channel. It was Kenshin's pure bad luck that 'the Patriot' was played on that channel... 

The loud sound of explosion woke Kenshin abruptly from his sleep. For the first few seconds he really thought that he was in the middle of a war in one of his dreams. But then he saw Hiko standing behind the couch, grinning like a madman. "Shishou!! What did you do that for?!!" 

"Heheh, did I scare you to death, baka deshi?" 

Kenshin grumbled exasperatedly. "I could have had heart attack, you know…" _Why does he always wake me up with such violent manners?_

"Anyway," Hiko took a bottle of sake and sat at the couch as well. "What are you doing here?" 

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "Nothing. I've been at a friend nearby and I thought it would be nice if I dropped by for a moment." He eyed the sword at Hiko's hand. "Another fight-scene shooting?" 

"Yup." 

"And did it go well?" 

Hiko raised his eyebrows. "Of course it did! Who do you think I am? They are no match against my Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…. Anyway, when are you going to depart for the Netherlands? The ceremony takes place at 25 April, doesn't it?" 

"I'll leave this Thursday. National Geographic wants me to make coverage about Dutch people. I'll stay there three weeks, so that means until the end of April. Dutch people have special celebration that takes place on 30 April. I still have to do further research, but 30 April was said to be the birthday of the queen, if not the former queen. There will be a lot of attraction in the streets, and so on. I thought it would be interesting if I include it in my story…." 

Hiko watched his baka deshi carefully. _He's hiding something… I can see it in his eyes…_ Then he said loudly, "Spit it out, baka deshi. I see something's been bothering your mind, hasn't it? You're hiding something…" 

_He really reads me like a book…_ Kenshin grumbled inwardly. "You're right. Something has indeed been bothering my mind…." The redhead paused a while before he continued, "From the Netherlands I will head to Japan. I'm not sure how long I will stay there, but I won't be coming home for at least six weeks. Miss me already, Shishou?" He smirked at Hiko. 

"Yeah right…" Hiko retorted sarcastically. "Miss you?!! Why should I? But by the way, if I may ask, why Japan?" 

"I have always wanted to visit the land of my birth again. I want to take photographs too. At least that's what I told people…" Kenshin's eyes gazed at the newspaper on the table. On the cover was the photo of 'The Japanese Girl', a.k.a. Kaoru. "It was because of her…" 

"Who?" Hiko inquired. "Have you got a girlfriend there?" 

"No!!" Kenshin pointed to the photo. "Her…" He saw the frown at Hiko's face and proceeded, "You may find it weird, but lately I've been getting strange dreams…. They were always about war, nature ramps, disasters and so on. I've always seen her in those dreams. Sometimes she would just run away and I lost her. But at another dream I got to talk to her. She even told me her name." 

Kenshin closed his eyes. He had expected his foster father to laugh at him, but apparently he did not. Instead, Hiko asked further, "And who is her name?" 

Kenshin was surprised by Hiko's interest. He hadn't expected it. But nevertheless he answered the question. "Kaoru. Her name is Kaoru…." 

"Her eyes have been haunting my mind ever since I found that photo. I've tried not to think about her, but the dreams never stop plaguing my mind…. I've gotta settle this once and for all." 

Hiko frowned. "What do you mean with 'settle this once and for all'?" 

"In my dreams she asked me to help her. That's what I'm gonna find out. I want to look for her. Besides, I've been wondering the reason behind that smile. I want to ask her that…." He trailed off. "I know, you may think I'm crazy. It's just a dream, and I don't even know if she's still alive. But… I have to go anyway." 

Hiko didn't say anything at first. After a while he said, "Well, then good luck, baka deshi. I hope you'll find her. Now get out of here. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep." 

"All right." Kenshin nodded and walked out of the house. He was just about to get into his car when he turned around and asked Hiko, who was standing at the front door. "Shishou, honestly, didn't you think I was crazy?" 

Hiko sighed as he replied, "Believe me, baka deshi, as much as I want to think you're crazy, I can't do that." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." Hiko shrugged his broad shoulders. "Somehow I feel that those dreams are no nonsense, that's all." 

"I see…" Kenshin nodded slowly as he got inside his car. "Then I'll get going. Bye, Shishou!" 

Hiko only nodded. But when he noticed the worry in his eyes he said, "Don't worry, baka deshi." 

That one stopped Kenshin from turning on the engine. _He always knows what I'm thinking about! Is he a mind-reader or what?!_ "What, Shishou?" 

"You'll find her, trust me. I believe that she's still alive." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"She wouldn't die. Someone with such strong will to live wouldn't die that easily…" 

"I guess so…" Kenshin smiled as he waved his hands. "No need to worry then! See ya, Shishou!" 

And so the search began… 

**- End of Chapter 3: A Cry and an Answer -**

**Author's Note:**

* Not much to say.… Honestly I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, but then again.... I just hope you didn't find it that lousy. 

* **Gypsy-chan**: about Kenshin dating Misao and Tae, I didn't really have special purposes. It wasn't my fault, it was my hands' fault for typing it… :-)   
- **nemo**: please do forgive me for grammatical error and improper words. It's what you get when English isn't your native language. Believe me when I said I'm trying my best…. About the dialogue during the phone call, you're right. Thanks for pointing this out. I'll try to fix it in the next chapters. Bingo, Kenshin is a photojournalist! I've been looking for that term…. Last but not least, Kaoru is going to appear at… I can't tell ya! Or else I'd be spoiling the plot! :-P   
- **Jason M. Lee**: Hiko doesn't really hate people. It's just that sometimes he wants to be alone. How did Kenshin get to Hiko? You may find out in the next chapter…   
- **chibi-angel**: nice to know you liked it. By the way, I personally would like to see your own version with similar idea. I'm sure it would be a great fic! ;-) And no, I'm not a photographer, though I wish I were… I can say that I'm interested in it, but here where I live, photography is such an expensive hobby. A poor student like me couldn't afford to do it. But I do know someone who is a photographer himself. In fact, it was from him that I know that photo and the story behind it…   
- **hotohori**: you're right. Never seen a Japanese with purple eyes, unless they wear contact lenses…. :-D Anyway, such rare eye-colors only exist in anime world…   
- **Onna, Nimbus Rey, Kawaii Ayame, Raziel the Reaver, SAGE, lieveit1, marstanuki, dfourthhorseman, Shin-chan, raphie, poochy**: thanks for the encouragement!! I hope you'll bear with me and keep reading… 


	5. A Needle in a Stack of Hay

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 4: A Needle in a Stack of Hay**

"Now you can't run anywhere, Sissy!" 

"I'm gonna get you for breaking my little brother's nose, Kid!" 

It was late at night. Several boys cornered a smaller boy in a dark alley. "Got anything to say, eh, Redhead? You must be so ugly that your own parents didn't want to keep you!" 

The little red-haired boy didn't reply. He only gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. This didn't go unnoticed by the older boys. "Well, well, it seems that our little Sissy wants to fight back. Guys?" 

"Let us teach him a lesson or two! He must pay for what he has done to my brother!" And so the boys began to beat him up. The redhead couldn't really stand up against them all. He was much younger and much smaller than those boys. 

"I heard his father was a gaijin." One of the boys said to the other. 

"Sure. Where else did he got that ugly red hair from his?" 

"Then his mother must be a whore…. Heard that, Himura? Your mother must have been a whore! She met a gaijin and boom, you were born. No wonder your father…." 

A vicious punch landed on Fuji's cheek. They all surprised to see little Kenshin standing, his eyes blazing with fury. Gone was the violet, replaced by golden. "Don't… don't ever talk about my mother like that!!!" 

"What the…" Blood trickled from the corner of Fuji's mouth. "You'll pay for this, Himura!! Charge!!!" 

But a hand stopped him from hitting Kenshin. "Hold it right there, young man!" 

The boys were surprised. Standing between Kenshin and Fuji was a very tall man with long black hair. "No gentleman would corner such a little kid. What's going on here?" 

**_Kansai International Airport, May 2006_**

A crystal clear voice of the stewardess was heard throughout the cabin. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This airplane will land within 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt…." 

"Huh?" Kenshin rubbed his sleepy eyes slowly. He's just awakened from his sleep. A stewardess stopped beside him and said, "Your seatbelt please, Sir." 

"Uh, okay." He quickly fastened his seatbelt. _It was just a dream. But going back to Japan always brings back memories of the past…. Shishou, if I hadn't met you that night, where would I have been now…._

***

Just like what Fuji had said, Kenshin's father was indeed a gaijin. His mother, Himura Sakamae, met his father at Tokyo harbor. Jack was a British sailor. He was indeed a handsome young man. His hair was red, and his eyes were violet. Young Sakamae fell in love with him instantly after their first meeting. 

But the Himura family didn't approve him at all. "He's just using you, Sakamae-chan!" His parents had scolded her. Being a stubborn girl, Sakamae didn't listen to her family. She kept seeing Jack despite the prohibition from her parents. Until one night… 

Jack had to leave to England the day after. That night he had had a party with his friends and had been drunk when he met Sakamae at his room. He wanted Sakamae to come with him. But even though she loved him, Sakamae said she couldn't leave her parents just like that. "Let's talk first with my parents." So she had suggested. But Jack didn't want to hear any of it. "I've waited long enough, Sakamae! Your parents wouldn't let you anyway. They're way to old-fashioned!" 

They had argued pretty heavily that night. Sakamae finally decided not to follow him. Jack became very angry that he lost control over himself. At that place he had raped poor Sakamae and left her in the morning to England. 

When Sakamae finally woke up and found him already gone, she cried like she had never cried in her whole life. She was ashamed of herself and didn't have the guts to come home. And to make matters worse, it turned out to be that she got pregnant! 

It was one month before the baby was due to be born when she received the news about her parents, that they were very ill. Upon hearing the news she immediately went home. Unfortunately she didn't make it in time. Her father had just passed away when she emerged at the doorway to her parents' room. Her mother followed him minutes later. She died at Sakamae's arms…. 

Her family blamed her for the death of Mr. and Mrs. Himura. Even her brothers and sisters did so too. They hated her for not listening to them. Sakamae was really alone. Not long afterwards she became ill as well. She died after she gave birth to Kenshin…. 

Kenshin had his father's hair and eyes, but he had his mother's small feature. He was raised by the sister of Sakamae, but the truth is that the whole Himura family hated him, just as they had hated his mother…. 

***

**_Kobe, two days after Kenshin's arrival_**

"Hmm… let's see…" Kenshin murmured to himself while his eyes scanned the list in his hand carefully. He stood before an orphanage in Kobe. "This one's out of the list…. Okay, three more to go!" 

**_Flashback_**

From Kansai International Airport Kenshin had immediately set out to Kobe. He had thought hard of where and how he should begin. _This is crazy… I'm looking for a needle in a stack of hay…_ Finally he decided to begin with orphanages in Kobe. He went to information center and asked for the list of orphanages in Kobe. Fortunately for him there aren't so many of them. 

He showed Kaoru's picture to the caretakers of the first orphanage he visited and asked if they had ever seen her. 

"Gomen nasai, Himura-san. We have never known her." 

"Could you please try looking at your archive? Try looking under the name Kaoru…" Kenshin pleaded to him. 

"Her name was Kaoru? And her surname was…." 

"I don't know." Kenshin replied. "I only know her given name." 

"Well, it would be much easier if only you knew her surname…. What a pity… but I'll see what we can do for you. Come with me. We don't usually do this, but just this time I'll make an exception…" The caretaker took Kenshin to administration room. He gestured Kenshin to a chair behind a computer desk. Then he opened the database that contained the information about all occupants of that orphanage. The caretaker typed 'Kaoru' and pressed the Enter button. 

"Why do you want to find her anyway?" He asked Kenshin while they waited for the result. 

"I don't know. I think I'm just curious about her whereabouts…" 

The caretaker only smirked. "Really? Is it a mere curiosity that a man would travel half of the world only to find a girl he saw ten years ago, Himura-san?" 

The beep from the computer saved Kenshin's day. "Ah, here are the results…" Both men observed the list displayed on the screen carefully. "We've got a lot Kaorus here…" 

"Do you have their photos as well?" 

"Yup." The caretaker nodded. "Just click at every name and you'll get full description of the person. Now, since it might take you quite some times, would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"Yes, please…." 

**_End of flashback_**

It was two day before. Kenshin had spent hours looking at the files of those children. They all came from different background. Some were not wanted by their parents. Some had lost their parents since their young age. But none of them bore any similarities to Kaoru. 

As Kenshin walked around the town he was amazed, but at the same time happy, to see how much it had recovered from the damages the great earthquake had inflicted. 10 years ago all what's left from the city was piles of debris; now it had become one of the most important cities in Japan. 

Up to now he had been in 4 orphanages. He had asked every orphan whose parents were the victims of the earthquake. Most of them had become teenagers now, even adults. "Nope, never seen that face." Another said, "I would never forget such face if I had met her." 

Kenshin was getting more and more pessimistic, until, much to his delight, a teenage boy at the fifth orphanage on his list finally recognized her. "We sat by the same orphanage before the great earthquake happened…" 

"Wait…" Kenshin interrupted him. "Kazu-chan, do you mean she has became an orphan even **before** the earthquake?" 

"Yes." That boy whose name was Kazu nodded. "She was already there when I came, shortly before the earthquake happened. The other kids were pretty nasty, you know. They treated me badly. But Kaoru-san always defended me…. She was… she was my guardian angel…. I would have been died if she hadn't saved me that night. They said I was still inside when the building started to collapse. It was Kaoru-san who ran inside and risked her life to save me…." 

Kenshin fell silent for a while before continuing. "Then what happened to her after the great earthquake?" 

Kazu shook his head sadly. "I don't know. That night was the last time I saw her. I was carried to treatment center immediately." He bowed his head down. "I haven't even got the chance to thank her…." 

"I see…" Kenshin was a little disappointed. He had hoped that this boy would know something about her whereabouts. Sighing deeply, the redhead stood up and said, "Well, then I'd better get going. Thank you so much for everything…." Kenshin was about to exit the room when a voice stopped him. 

"Wait, Himura-san…" 

Kenshin stopped immediately and turned around. "What is it, Kazu-chan?" 

The teenage boy fidgeted nervously for a while. "Himura-san, if you find her, would you please tell her that Kazu-chan is really grateful to her for saving his life?" 

Kenshin's violet eyes softened as he heard it. Then he smiled warmly and replied, "I will, Kazu-chan. I promise…" 

***

Another day had passed. Kenshin had visited all orphanages in Kobe, but there was still no trace of Kaoru. The next target was police stations… 

"Good afternoon." Kenshin greeted a police officer behind his desk for the third time that day. 

"Good afternoon, Sir." The officer greeted him back. "What can I do for you?" 

"Er… I'm looking for someone…" The redhead replied. "Actually I was hoping that you'd have some information about her." 

"Well, we don't just give away information about people, but you can tell us what's going on…" 

Kenshin nodded and took Kaoru's photo out of his pocket. "I'm looking for the girl in this photo. Her name is Kaoru. I took this photograph 10 years ago right after the great earthquake. I want to find her…" 

"Hmm, nice photo…" The officer commented on the photo. "Any surname?" 

"No, I don't know her surname. She has become an orphan even before the great earthquake…" 

"Then it's rather impossible for us to locate her. Have you tried orphanages?" 

"Yup. I have visited all of them." 

"Well, then I'm afraid we could not do much about it, Sir. It was rough time. Not everything was well documented. It is highly possible that she had been adopted or transferred to another orphanage at another town, but in the process her data got lost…" 

Kenshin was silent while another police officer came in and sat beside his colleague. Downcast expression was clearly to be seen at his face. "Well, then I should get going. Thanks a lot for the…" 

"Hey, Hayato, how did you get that photo?" asked the other officer to his partner. 

This one took Kenshin's attention immediately. "This gentlemen showed it to me. He was looking for this girl…" 

"Isn't this photo the World Press Photo of the year?" 

Hayato could only shrugged. "Never heard of it, Toshio. I'm not into photography at all. You should ask this gentleman instead." 

The other officer whose name was Toshio turned his attention to Kenshin. "This is the World Press Photo of the year, right? And how did you get it anyway?" 

"Yes, it is. And uhm… you see, I'm the photographer…" 

"What?!!" Toshio jumped from his chair. "You're Himura Kenshin?!!" 

Kenshin only nodded as the young officer kept coming with his questions. "You're **that** Himura Kenshin?" 

"Yup, the one and only…" 

"Wow…" Toshio walked from behind his desk to Kenshin and shook his hand. "Congratulation, Sir! My name's Kawasaki Toshio. Nice to meet you…" 

"Himura Kenshin. Nice to meet you too…. Are you into photography too, Kawasaki-san?" 

"Yeah, I take photos at my leisure times…." 

"What's with the commotion, Kawasaki?" A stern voice cut their conversation abruptly as the scent of smoke filled in the room. Kenshin saw a tall figure standing at the door to other room. He wore a police uniform too. 

"Uh, I'm sorry, Saitou-san. I was a little bit too excited when I know that he's Himura Kenshin." 

"So what?" The chief officer frowned. Saitou Hajime was the leader of the police unit in that office. "What's so special about him?" was Saitou's sarcastic comment as he observed Kenshin from head to toe. 

"He was the photographer of the World Press Photo of the year, Sir." Toshio showed the photo to Saitou. 

Saitou took the photo from Toshio's hand. "Indeed a nice photo." But as he observed the photo more carefully his frown grew deeper. 

The change of expression on his face didn't go unnoticed by the other three. Finally Hayato dared to ask him, "May I ask what bothers you, Sir?" 

"Nope. Nothing." The chief replied as he returned the photo to Toshio. "It's just that she resembled Kamiya-san's daughter very much…. No, I'm pretty sure that it's her…." 

"You know her?" Kenshin asked hastily. "Do you know where she is now? And who is Kamiya?" 

"Relax, redhead." Saitou was a little annoyed at the sudden attention. He was silent for a while. "Kamiya Koshijirou was my mentor. He was the chief officer of this office. Koshijirou-san was my trainer, my partner and my best friend. At least until…." Saitou fell silent again. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

"Until what?" 

"Until he was killed during a shot party 13 years ago. We were pursuing bank robbers when they began to shot at us. I was driving at that time, and Koshijirou tried to retaliate. He got them right in their wheels. But a bullet from the robbers had nested in his lungs as well…. He died while we were carrying him to the hospital…." 

"Koshijirou-san had a daughter. He brought her here every once in a while. Her name was Kamiya Kaoru, and she looked exactly like that girl on your photo…" 

"What happened to her after Kamiya-san died?" Kenshin inquired further. 

Saitou sighed deeply as he continued, "She was brought to orphanage because none of us could afford to take care of her. Koshijirou doesn't have any family members left. His wife died when Kaoru was still a baby…. We visited her in that orphanage every once in a while. But we lost track of her after that great earthquake. Until today I've never heard anything about her…" 

"So you have no idea where she could be now, or if she's still alive?" 

Saitou Hajime could only shook his head slowly as he blew smoke out of his mouth. "No…" 

***

Two week had passed since then. Kenshin came back to every orphanage he had visited, hoping that the name 'Kamiya' would do better than just 'Kaoru'. But it was all in vain. Then he visited the neighborhoods where most of the victims of the great earthquake lived. He had visited numerous addresses, including the caretaker of the orphanage where Kaoru had lived. Some people did recognize her and her father's name, but no one could tell him if she's still alive or where she could be now. 

Exhaustion began to come over him. For three weeks he had searched for her without desirable result. Hope of finding her was getting thinner and thinner as days went by. 

Kenshin stepped out of the cab right in front of the hotel where he stayed overnight. The sky had already turned dark. After paying the bill he walked tiredly to the main entrance. _Where are you, Kaoru?_ His mind screamed that question silently. 

Kenshin was so occupied with that matter that he didn't see a man running toward him. He almost fell face-first to the ground if it hadn't been of his quick reflexes. But his photos were already scattered in the ground. 

"Taxi!! Taxi!! Stop!!" The man who ran over Kenshin yelled to the taxi driver. "Stop, damn it!!!" He cursed when the taxi rode away from that place. Realizing that he had bumped into someone, that man turned to Kenshin and saw him collecting his photos. "Oh, I'm really, really sorry, Sir. Here, let met help you." 

"It's okay." Kenshin replied as he kept collecting his photos. Much to his irritation, the wind blew some of the photos away. 

"I'll get that!" That man quickly ran after those photos to retrieve them. He had long black hair and a dark gray bandanna was tied around his head. 

Seconds later he was already at Kenshin's side. He grinned as he handed the photos back to Kenshin. "Sorry about that, Sir. I…" He stopped abruptly and snatched one of the photos at Kenshin's hand. "Hey, how did you get this shot? I know her!" 

"What? Who?" 

"I know this girl. This must be an old photo." That man looked into Kenshin's shocked face. "She is now the wife of my best friend…." 

**- End of Chapter 4: A Needle in a Stack of Hay -**

**Author's Note:**

* I think it's a good place to stop…. Hope you enjoyed! 

* Kenshin's past in this fic resembles that of Soujirou's in the manga…. About Kenshin having a foreigner-father… well, I didn't really have special purpose. Just to explain his red hair and his violet eyes, and the reason why his family hated him. I know, it's not done yet. More in the coming chapters! 

* My endless thanks to people who have read and reviewed this fic. Your reviews are greatly appreciated! So please keep reading and reviewing…. Until next update! 


	6. Misunderstanding

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 5: Misunderstanding**

_"Sorry about that, Sir. I…" He stopped abruptly and snatched one of the photos at Kenshin's hand. "Hey, how did you get this shot? I know her!" _

"What? Who?" 

"I know this girl. This must be an old photo." That man looked into Kenshin's shocked face. "She is now the wife of my best friend…." 

***************** 

"Your best friend's wife…?" Kenshin didn't want to believe his ears. 

"Yeah." That stranger nodded as he returned that photo to Kenshin. 

The redhead didn't really pay attention to it. _So she's already married…_ Another part of his mind scolded him, _Come on, she's just a girl you met 10 years ago! She won't even remember you! Besides, why would you care anyway?_ But he couldn't help feeling disappointed. Until he realized that that stranger was waving his hand before his eyes. 

"Hey, are you still there?" The stranger kept waving his hand. 

"Sorry… I was just thinking…." Kenshin replied dryly. _But I want to meet her anyway…_ "Say, Mr…." 

"Katsu." Tsukioka Katsuhiro smiled and held out his hand. "Tsukioka Katsuhiro. And you are…" 

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin." Kenshin shook Katsu's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you too, Tsukioka-san." 

"Just call me Katsu. You don't have to be so formal." 

"Okay, then you may call me Kenshin." 

"Nice to meet you, Kenshin." Katsu frowned a bit as he said Kenshin's name. "Hmm… why does that name sound familiar in my ears? Anyway, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" 

"Er… I was wondering if I could meet her…" 

"Who? That girl on the photo?" 

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah. You said you knew her…" 

Katsu thought for a moment. "I can arrange a meeting between you two, but I'll ask her husband first, okay?" 

"Of course…" 

"Then hang on a sec." Katsu took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Sanosuke! It's me!" There was a slight pause. "Yeah, I'm just fine. And you? … Great! Listen, pal, there's a guy here who wants to meet your wife. … Who? The name's Himura Kenshin. But I don't think you know him. … How did he know her? Well, I don't know. But he's got a photo with her in it. … No! She's not naked! I swear! She's very decent. It's an old photo anyway. … So when will it be? … Now?" Katsu turned to Kenshin for a moment. "What about just now?" 

Kenshin nodded. "Fine with me." 

"Okay, we'll be right there in a few minutes. … Okay, see ya soon, Sano!" Then Katsu broke the line and said to Kenshin, "I'll bring you to their apartment now. It's not far from here. See that tall building there? That's where they live." 

*** 

Minutes later they had already rang the bell to Sanosuke's apartment. A tall man with spiky brown hair opened the door. "Welcome Katsu! Long time no see!" Sagara Sanosuke greeted him as he shook hands with the other man. Then he eyed Kenshin who stood behind Katsu suspiciously. "And this is the man who wants to meet my wife?" 

"Oh, how rude of me!" Katsu scolded himself. "Kenshin, this is Sagara Sanosuke. Sano, this is Himura Kenshin." 

"Nice to meet you, Sagara-san." 

"Pleasure's on my side. Come on in. By the way, just call me Sanosuke, all right? I hate formalities…" Sanosuke led their way to the living room. "I'll go call my wife." 

"Er.. can I use the bathroom?" 

"Sure, Katsu. You know the way…" And so they left Kenshin alone in the living room. Not long after a woman with long hair emerged from the kitchen. Her raven black hair hung freely on her back. Her lips were red as cherry. A loose dark blue T-shirt concealed her slim figure and she wore a black jeans. Simple, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. 

That woman smiled mischievously as she saw Kenshin sitting on the leather couch and fidgeting his fingers nervously. She put down the tray in her hands and poured out orange juice for him. "My, my, may I know the name of this handsome gentlemen?" 

"Uhm…" Kenshin blushed furiously at her comment. "I… my name is…" 

At that moment Sanosuke came into the room. "I see you've met Megumi. Megumi, this is Himura Kenshin." 

"Nice to meet you, Ken-san." 

"Uh, nice to meet you too, Megumi-san." After the short introduction Kenshin looked around him, as if looking for something. Then he asked Sanosuke, "So, Sanosuke-san, where is Kaoru.. no, I mean your wife?" Never had the redhead thought how much disaster those simple words would cause… 

"Who the hell is Kaoru?!" Sanosuke's eyes widened with surprise. 

"Sanosuke!" Megumi scolded him. "Don't you dare telling me that you've got another woman!!" 

"But, Kitsune-chan, I swear I've got no other woman. Kenshin, is this some kind of joke?! You said you wanted to meet my wife. Well she's standing right before you!" 

"Huh? But Katsu-san said that Kaoru is your wife…" 

"Grr!!! That Katsu… what does he have in mind this time? People don't just show up in my house and stir up some trouble!" 

And in the midst of all confusion Katsuhiro came into the room, having no idea of what is waiting for him. 

"Katsu! You bastard!" Sanosuke welcomed his friend at the room furiously. "Why the hell did you told Kenshin that I had another wife?!!" 

"Katsu, Sano can't be having an affair, can he?" Megumi wailed miserably. "How could you do this to us? Sano would never cheat on me!!" 

"Katsu-san, didn't you tell me that Kaoru is Sagara-san's wife?" 

"Whoa, whoa!!!" Katsu was shocked to see those nasty responses he got. "What's up, people?" He turned to Sanosuke. "Sano, I never told him that you had another wife!" Then to Megumi. "Megumi, relax. Sano will never cheat on you!" And last but not least he turned to Kenshin. "And Kenshin, who the hell is Kaoru anyway?" 

Now all eyes turned to Kenshin at once. The redhead could only gulp. 

"Now, explain, Himura!" Sanosuke glared at Kenshin. 

"Well… to begin with…." Kenshin scratched his head. "Katsu-san, you snatched a photo from my hand, is that correct?" At Katsu's nod he proceeded, "Then you told me that you know the girl on the photo. You told me that she's the wife of your best friend, right?" 

"Right." Katsu nodded. 

"Then you called Sanosuke-san and thus arranged a meeting. Do you agree with me to this point?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, then here we are, and you just said that you don't know Kaoru!" 

"Well, Katsu?" Sanosuke's deadly glare was now aimed to Katsu as he stamped his foot impatiently. 

"Hey, man, I swear he got Megumi's photo!" Katsu defended himself. "How could I not recognize such a beautiful woman!" This one got Megumi to blush. 

"Hey, hey! Don't flirt with my wife while I'm here!" 

"Okay, then I'll wait till you're gone!" 

Amidst the heated argument between those two, Kenshin took Kaoru's photo out of his bag and said, "But her name is not Megumi!" 

What he said caused Sanosuke and Katsu to stop quarreling. Both said in unison, "What did you say?!" 

"Look, I'm sorry that I've caused you trouble, but the name of this girl," Kenshin pointed to the photo in his hand, "…is Kaoru. And her name is definitely not Megumi…." 

"But I wasn't looking at that photo! It was another…." Katsu stopped talking all of a sudden when he saw the picture. He frowned his furrows, thinking hard. Then as a realization dawned on his mind Katsu burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that he had to clutch his stomach. 

"What?" Kenshin and Sanosuke glanced at each other. "What's so funny?" 

"Heh, sorry guys…" Katsu rubbed the tears from the corner of his eyes, trying to regain his composure. "It's all a misunderstanding…. Now I know why your name sounded so familiar in my ears. You are that famous photographer, aren't you, Kenshin? May I see the other photos as well?" After receiving the photos from Kenshin he turned to Sanosuke and Megumi and began his explanation. "You see, he is a professional photographer and he is the photographer of that famous 'Japanese Girl'." Katsu took Kaoru's photo and showed it to Sanosuke and Megumi. The men wouldn't have missed the look of surprise in Megumi's face as she laid her eyes on that photo had they not been so occupied with this matter. "It seems that Kenshin was looking for this girl when I bumped into him and caused his photos to scatter in the ground." 

"I helped him picking up the photos when I suddenly noticed Megumi on **this** photo." Katsu took another photo. Megumi was indeed in it. She was wearing the uniform of Red Cross unit. "Apparently Megumi had been a volunteer to help Kobe's victim at that time, right?" 

[A/N: if you read the end of the first chapter carefully at the part when Kenshin was browsing the photos, you'd notice that there was a photo of a doctor helping the victims. Katsu was looking at this photo when he said that he knew the girl on the pic…. :-P Got you there for a moment, eh? ;-)] 

Megumi nodded slowly. "Yeah…" But she doesn't really pay attention to Katsu's explanation. She seemed so lost in thought…. 

"The photo of this girl was taken during the aftermath of Kobe's great earthquake." Katsu went on with his explanation. "It has received an award from World Press Photo just recently. I knew it because I've edited the article about the WPP Award…." 

The room was back to silent as soon as Katsu finished his explanation. In the end it was Kenshin who spoke first, "I'll have to apologize for causing you so much trouble…." _Another dead end…_ So he thought. "Then I shall get going… Thank you very much for your hospitality, Sanosuke-san." Kenshin shook Sanosuke's hand and then Katsu's. "And to you too, Katsu-san, for the trouble…. Now, if you would excuse me…" 

Kenshin turned away and prepared to leave the Sagara's residence when Megumi suddenly called out, "Wait!" 

"What is it, Megumi-san?" 

Megumi seemed hesitant at first, but then she continued anyway, "Kaoru… did you find anything about her?" She earned Sanosuke's and Katsu's surprised look for this, but she ignored them. 

Kenshin smiled sadly as he gazed at Megumi's eyes. "I wouldn't have been here if I had found her…. I've visited all orphanages in Kobe, I've been to police stations, I've knocked strangers' doors, and all I could find about her is that her full name is Kamiya Kaoru and she was the daughter of Kamiya Koshijirou. Also that she had been an orphan since before the earthquake happened. That's all I could find about her…" 

"One last question, Ken-san." Megumi asked him once again. "Why do you look for her? Why would you go so far to Japan only to look for a person who **might** not live anymore?" 

Kenshin thought for a moment. "I guess I just have to…. I want to know the person behind those eyes…. You see, one could not turn their back to such eyes. Some of the mails I've received said that seeing her sad eyes made them remember that there are so much children like her out there. Homeless and parentless because of war or something else. They said it inspired them to help such children… While some other said that seeing her smile made them remember that they can always hope. They told me that seeing her smile encouraged them not to give up, no matter what their circumstances are." 

Kenshin paused for a while before he continued, "As for myself, she makes me realize the reason I do this, photographing people. I've had it for a long time, but I've forgotten it…. I have always loved photographing people. A portrait can tell you a great deal about a person. It could tell you about his happiness, his sadness, his past and his hopes for the future. It tells you the story of a human's life…." 

"It was a naïve thought, but I thought if I could help the humanity with the photographs I take, then I would be content. If by showing the world their life's story I could help them, then it would be enough for me. That had been my driving force…. But over the years, I gradually forgot it. I was too caught up with all incoming orders and activities that in the end, I didn't remember it anymore. Until I received feedbacks from the people who saw Kaoru's picture and read the article…." 

"I've sacrificed my relationships more or less for the behalf of my career. But I've just recently realized that the real reason was actually that one thought. I was a fool for forgetting it. But she reminds me of the vision long gone from my thoughts. For that, I'm forever grateful to her. And in the end, I found myself back at the beginning…." 

Stillness was all over the room when Kenshin finished. "Very well…" Megumi's voice broke the silence. "… then I shall tell you the story of Kamiya Kaoru's life…. Sit down and take your drink, Ken-san. This might take a while…" 

**- End of Chapter 5: Misunderstanding -**

**Author's Note:**

* From the bottom of my heart I apologize very deeply for the long wait…. I hope you're still interested in this ficcie…. Explanation? Well, I've been thinking how I should end this fic. I didn't really have an idea how this would end. But I think I know now how. Therefore, after this chapter I will post a prologue first. I'm considering of rewriting some parts, but I'm still not sure…. 

* For all people who thought that Kaoru's married…. *evil grin* if you knew me then you wouldn't have to worry about Kaoru being paired to other guy…. Because I'm actually a die-hard k&k fan! Read the other stories if you wanna know…. K&K forever!!! 

* Sooo…. What do you think of this chappie? Was it lame, was it great, was it appalling, or anything else? Just tell me what do you think of it by pressing the button down there…. *hint, hint* :-) 

* Well, my endless thanks for reading this fic (and reviewing)! And thanks for all the supports; they mean so much to me…. Till the next update! 


	7. A Story Never Told

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 6: A Story Never Told**

_Stillness was all over the room when Kenshin was finished. "Very well…" Megumi's voice broke the silence. "… then I shall tell you the story of Kamiya Kaoru's life…. Sit down and take your drink, Ken-san. This might take a while…"_

**************************** 

"Kamiya Kaoru, as what you've found out, was the daughter of a police officer named Kamiya Koshijirou. Her mother's name was Kamiya Yuriko. The Kamiya family was my neighbor. That's why our family was quite close. I even thought her as my own little sister, since I don't have one…. Like most of the people from our neighborhood they were not a rich family, but they were a happy family." 

"Unfortunately, to all good things must come an end…. When Kaoru-chan was 8-years old, Kamiya Yuriko died of cancer. As you would expect, they both grieved over her death very deeply, especially Koshijirou-san. He couldn't accept the face that his beloved wife was taken away from him. And the fact that he could do nothing to prevent it made things worse…." 

"He became so absorbed with his work as a police officer to distract himself from the pain of losing his wife that he didn't give Kaoru-chan the appropriate attention. But Kaoru-chan had never complained... She said that she had understood why her father seemed to neglect her, and that she had known her father loved her anyway." Megumi's eyes moistened a bit at the memory of Kaoru. "She… was truly wise beyond her young age…. Not to mention a strong girl as well…" 

"To Koshijirou-san, the death of his wife might be the end. But to Kaoru-chan, the death of her mother was only the beginning… Two years after that, another tragedy struck. Her father was on hot pursuit for robbers when he was shot and died. And she was left alone…. Our family would have taken her in if only we've had enough money. But we could barely afford our own needs…. I would go to college in a few months; we just could not come up with enough money for her. Since she had no living relatives, the government sent her to an orphanage at the other side of the town…." 

"I still saw her once in a while since then. I was busy with college, and she was not allowed to go out very often…. But her misery didn't end there. The other kids at the orphanage were not very nice to her. Kaoru-chan once came to me with blue spot on her face. She didn't want to tell me where that came from, but I heard that she had gotten herself into a fight with other kids. She had defended a little boy from being beaten by the other kids…." Megumi's eyes flared with anger as she recalled that event. "Those punks were all boys, not too mention older and surely bigger than her! And they had managed to fight a little girl without shame or guilt at all!" 

"We wanted to get her out of that place, but they didn't give a damn about what happened to her…. So despite our protests she stayed there, until the day that great earthquake happened another two years after that…." 

"After the earthquake I only saw her three times. The first time was right after it happened. I was relieved to see her unhurt. But I could not really take care of her. I had a lot of patients to take care about, so with heavy heart I sent her to one of the temporary shelters for the victims…." 

"For eight months I hadn't heard anything from her, until the day she came to me with a surprising news…. She was going to be adopted by a Japanese family who lived in America! She asked us if she should go…. Well, a part of me was glad that she might finally get the chance to live happily. She really deserved that. But I was worried as well. I kept asking myself if they were nice people, if they would treat her nicely, if she would be all right. But we all knew that it was the only chance she had…. So in the end, we told her to listen to her heart and follow what it said." 

"I met her foster family the day she was going to leave. They said they were ranchers. The lady had brown hair… she was beautiful. I still remember that I had been very relieved at the moment I saw her. She was a very kind woman; at least that's my conclusion after our brief conversation. The only thing that plagued my mind was her brother. He was… somewhat creepy. But maybe it's just me…" 

There was a long pause. When Megumi kept being silent, Kenshin was the one to probe further, "What happened to her after that?" 

"I don't know…" Megumi shrugged, her eyes sad. "It was the last time I've ever seen her. Kaoru-chan promised to send letters, but to this day I've never received even one of them…. To tell you the truth, it was the one thing that makes me worried…." 

"What is it?" 

"Kaoru-chan has always kept her promises. She wasn't very fond of writing, but if she said she'd send a letter, she would surely do that no matter if it were only once in a while…. I had sent letters too to her, several times already. But there were no reply at all." 

"Maybe you got the wrong address, Kitsune-chan…" Sanosuke came up with a possible cause. 

But Megumi shook her head. "No, I'm quite sure that the address was right. They wrote it for me themselves…." 

"So you don't know where she is now?" 

She bowed her head down sadly. "Gomen nasai, Ken-san, it's all I could tell you about her." 

"It's okay." Kenshin's answer came after a few minutes of silence. Megumi lifted up her head and found him smiling. "You can't do anything about it, can you?" But his sad eyes betrayed his smile…. 

Megumi had looked at the redhead for a moment before she continued, "One interesting thing about her is her smile." Her eyes gazed at nothingness. Then a smile appeared on her lips as she reached out to Sanosuke, who immediately caught her hand and enveloped it with his own. "Even in the worst of times she would still smile. She had smiled at her mother's funeral and later at her father's funeral also. She had smiled after she had fought those kids at the orphanage. She had smiled even after everything has been taken away from her.… She had cried too, after all she was just a girl. But somehow, through all those tears she had managed to smile…. Sometimes it was a sad smile, sometimes it was just a small smile, but it was always genuine…" 

"It was very amazing that everything she's gone through didn't turn her into a bitter, sad and wretched person. On the contrary, it made a better person out of her…" 

"I guess she learned it from her mother. Yuriko-san was a very spirited woman., and a strong one. She never gave up. No matter what, she wouldn't let her circumstances took control of her. Instead, she took control of it…. I remember her last smile; the smile she had smiled at her deathbed…. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful…. Kaoru-chan definitely grew up watching her back. I wish Koshijirou-san had taken up such attitude…. Then maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe things would have been better for her…" 

"Yes, she was just a mere little girl back then. But she had taught the people around her more than she would ever think of…." 

*** 

Weeks later… 

"Himura, are you sure you'd be okay out there, alone by yourself?" An old man with thick mustache was standing beside a white stallion, his hand holding its bridle. He handed the bridle over to Kenshin. "Sure you don't want Soujirou to accompany you?" 

"Thanks anyway, but that's not necessary." Kenshin rejected the old man's offer politely. "I'm quite used to travel alone. Besides, I don't know how long I will be gone. What would Misao said if she knew her little brother had to miss the classes because of me?" 

Both men frowned for a while, contemplating Misao's reaction. Then the old man shook his head. "Nah… you're right. Neither one of us would want to face her wrath…." 

"I can take care of myself, Okina. But thanks anyway for your concern…." With that Kenshin jumped to the back of that horse without difficulty. The old man, a.k.a. Okina, took Kenshin's backpack and gave it to him. "My, my, what a heavy back pack you've got here!" 

"Yeah… my camera and all those lenses…. What do you expect?" Kenshin grinned. "Hey, I'll better be off soon. Once again thanks for everything!" 

"Kenshin…" Okina halted him from departing. "Be careful. Around here isn't really safe anymore as it was 5 years ago. Just watch your back, okay?" 

"I understand. I will." Kenshin nodded. "Then till we meet again!" 

*** 

It had been three weeks since Kenshin landed back on America with empty hands. He still didn't know where Kaoru is nor if she's still alive. He was going to give up, thinking that forever she would remain only in his dreams. But a telephone call changed it all… 

_**Flashback**_

_"Kenshin, it's me, Sanosuke!" His brief visit at Sagara's apartment had apparently made them friends. Sanosuke and Megumi had invited the redhead to stay overnight at their apartment. They had exchanged email addresses, and promised to keep in touch with each other. But he didn't expect a call, especially since he didn't give them his telephone number. And if anything, Kenshin swore that Sanosuke seemed pretty excited. _

"Hi, Sanosuke. What's up? How did you get my number anyway" 

"From Katsu, but it's not so important. I've got something that surely would interest your attention!" 

By now, Kenshin had become curious. "What? Tell me before I'd die of curiosity!" 

"Do you remember Megumi saying that they had given her their address?" 

"Who are they? The family that adopted Kaoru?" 

"No. The emperor of Japan…." Sanosuke sighed exasperatedly and snapped at him, "You moron, of course I meant **them**!" 

"Sorry…. And yeah, I did remember her saying that. What's wrong?" 

"Well… great news for ya, pal! It seems like we've found it…" 

_**End of flashback**_

Megumi had indeed found the piece of paper in which they had written their address. But Sanosuke couldn't promise that Kenshin would find her there. He didn't even know whether the address was correct, or whether it really existed. But, so he had told Kenshin, at least they had a clue now…. 

It seems that an occupation like detective would suit the redhead best, because after Sanosuke had hung up, he immediately track down that address. And that in no time he had already gotten a result would be the proof that the premise stated above was true. The address did exist after all…. It was registered under the name Amakusa Shougo and it was located somewhere at California. 

At that very day Kenshin took the plane from Washington D.C. to Sacramento. He had traveled to the other half of the world just to go after her; the other edge of USA didn't matter that much to him…. 

With renewed strength and hope Kenshin went to Okina, Misao's grandfather. He owned a ranch nearby Shougo's address. In fact, it was Okina who advised him to take a horse while Kenshin had wanted to borrow Okina's old jeep. A heavy rainstorm had just hit the area and the road was heavily damaged. 

Of course Okina didn't know that his ex-grandson-in-law-to-be wanted to visit Mr. Amakusa. He only knew that the redhead wanted to explore that area and take a couple of good pictures. 

And that's how Kenshin landed in the middle of nowhere alone, only with a white stallion as his silent company…. 

*** 

The sky had turned darker, but the sun hadn't completely gone yet though. A fragment of the orange sun was still hanging in the sky. _Perfect to make a silhouette-shot…._ Although he wasn't specialized in landscape photography, Kenshin did occasionally capture such memorable moments of nature. Being a photographer, he still had 'good eyes' after all. So he jumped down the horse, quickly set the tripod and measured the exposure needed. 

But then he realized that he forgot to put the roll of film into the camera. _Shit…_ The redhead cursed silently. He quickly searched his backpack. Alas to the famous photographer, Mother Nature could be really unfriendly sometimes! By the time Kenshin finished putting the roll, the sun had completely disappeared, leaving the area around him surrounded by darkness. 

"Shit…" This time he cursed loudly. With annoyance he packed his equipment in, but he let the camera hanging on his neck. _Hmm… it's getting dark. I've gotta find a spot to rest._ Kenshin went up to the back of the horse again and they started to walk. _Let me think… a spot to spend the night…._ Then he snapped his finger. _Got it! It's… right there!_

Kenshin had known that area quite well, at least 10 years ago, when he had been with Misao. They had visited her grandfather several times in a year and when they were there, they would always go for a ride till late at night. 

The spot Kenshin was heading to was situated alongside a river. On his way there, he thought frequently about Kaoru. He found her constantly plaguing his mind. Why, he didn't know. He had long before stopped asking. He only knew that he couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how he tried. His mind drifted further and further, that he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings. 

But such unawareness would cost him dearly. Because unbeknownst to him, several rogues had had him under their surveillance for quite a while. And it's true that disaster strikes at times when you don't expect it at most. 

It all went so fast, only in fraction of seconds. The white stallion suddenly cried out loud of sheer pain and lifted his front legs so abruptly, struggling wildly like a mad horse. Kenshin was snapped out of his reverie. But he wasn't ready to react to the wild movement of the beast. As a result he was thrown harshly from its back and crashed to the ground. 

"Damn…" The redhead rolled over, and felt stinging pain in his right arm. He tried to move it. _I think I broke my right arm…._ Then he tried to stand up. But in the process of falling to the ground he had twisted his right ankle quite severely as well. He got unbalanced and barely managed to remain standing on the ground. 

_What's wrong with him?_ Kenshin looked at the horse, confused why he was acting so wildly all of a sudden. It was already dark, but when he observed the horse more closely he could still make out the form of a knife stabbed in its shoulder. _What the…_

He never finished that thought. At that moment he felt someone behind him attacking him. Fortunately Kenshin was aware enough of it and fast enough to dodge it, even with such ankle. 

"Who the hell are you?! And what do you want from me?!" 

There were four men around him, each one of them wore black mask. None of them gave answer to his question. Instead, they grinned wickedly and took a stance. 

Kenshin had no other choice. Those four men were clearly after his money. _As if I had much money with me anyway…._ His eyes narrowed as he prepared himself too with the only 'weapon' he could use: his beloved Nikon F4. Seconds later battle cries were heard. 

Not for nothing was Kenshin the foster son of Hiko Seijuurou. The older man had actually passed his skills to him. So the redhead was also a practitioner of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. True that he wasn't as good as his father, but he was more then capable of defending himself. However, no matter how good Kenshin was with swords and no matter how skilled he was with martial arts, he was going against all odds. He could have defeated those rogues easily, had it not for his broken arm and his twisted ankle. Plus, a weapon like heavy camera didn't really suit his fighting style. It would slow the speed of his attacks greatly. 

Nevertheless, Kenshin managed to bring the two of them down. Both got a pretty hard whack on their head. They both lied on the ground unconsciously. 

The remaining two were quite shocked that this skinny redheaded guy could actually defend himself. They could tell that he used some sort of sword-fighting style. And bad for Kenshin, by that time they had already known his constraints: his right arm, his right ankle and his weapon. 

The villains knew for sure where to aim at their next attack: the belt that was used to hang the camera on one's neck. And so it goes. They dodged Kenshin's attack and using a very sharp knife, one of them aimed straight to the belt. The rope was cut off, and Kenshin lost his only weapon. The camera flew over a few meters away until it finally crashed to the ground with a sickening sound of broken glasses. 

Even though he had no chance of winning, Kenshin still refused to give up. One of them charged at him again. The redhead foiled his attempt to bring him down by catching his leg. But one's defiance had its own limit. The other rogue attacked him from behind, and this time he could do nothing anymore but to deal with the impact. He fell face-first to the ground. 

It is indeed remarkably what human is capable to do to the other. They didn't stop, took his things and left after they brought him down. Kenshin still got another rough kicks on his stomach and his head…. 

But while it is true that disaster strikes at times when you don't expect it at most, it is equally true that more often than not, disasters brings hidden blessings with it. A third party had joined the fight. And it seems that it sided with Kenshin. 

From where he lied helplessly with his back facing the ground, he recognized the voice of a woman telling the rogue to back away and leave. Strange enough, he felt as if he had heard that voice before… 

Surely bad guys like them wouldn't listen to a mere woman. They kept attacking anyway. But this time they made a big mistake, for she is not to be underestimated. Even with bare hands she was able to defeat them effortless. 

"Phew!" That woman dusted her hands and walked straight to Kenshin. Upon arriving at where the poor guy lied on the ground, she knelt down beside him and shook his shoulder gently, "Hey, are you all right?" 

"Yeah… Ouch!" He groaned as she helped him to sit. "I… tha…" It was right at that moment that the clouds decided to give way to the moon. Its gentle light shone upon them, and Kenshin never finished his word of gratitude as deep violet met the long lost sapphire... 

They both could see the surprise in each other's eyes. Hurt. Pain. Relief. Hope. Joy. So many emotions and indescribable feelings mixed up as one. And was it really Love that they both saw in each other's eyes? It is as if they had known each other for a long time. It is as if they had found each other… 

"Kao…." Kenshin was about to say her name, but a movement behind her prevented him from saying it. His eyes narrowed dangerously. 

A click was heard. Violet eyes turned gold as a realization dawned upon his mind. 

The shadowy figure behind her stood tall and pointed something at her. By that time Kenshin had already made up his mind. 

BANG!!! And everything went black for him. 

**- End of Chapter 6: A Story Never Told -**

**Author's Note:**

* I haven't updated in an eternity, I know…. Nevertheless I hope you liked this chapter. ;-) Btw, what do you think of Kaoru's past? 

* My knowledge of the geography of USA is very limited. In fact, I've never been there myself. I just looked at the map and picked a place. I apologize in advance for possible inaccuracies. 

* Okina was introduced in this chapter. He won't play important part in this fic; I only need a person and a name. 

* An SLR camera like Nikon F4 is actually quite heavy. You could really use that thing to kill someone… 

* My excuses for the lame fight scene. I'm not good at it; that's why I didn't want to put too much detail on it. I hope you found it sufficient… 

* **supernaturalove**: answer to your question: Kenshin knows his past. About his relationships with his previous girlfriends, I'm sorry to say that I wouldn't explore it. You're right, we'd get 'a more well-rounded view of Kenshin', but it goes beyond the scope of this fic. Not to mention that it ain't easy job…. Thanks and I hope you'll keep reading! :-) 

* **omochi**: how old are the gang now? I didn't really think about their ages, at least not everyone. Kenshin is 28, Kaoru is 21, and Hiko is 45. Misao, Tae and Tomoe would be younger than Kenshin (I don't really care how old… :-)). Megumi is older than Kaoru; I think she's around 26. Sanosuke is at the same age. Aoshi might be as old as Kenshin. 

* **vesca**: silly trick you said? But this silly trick has fooled almost all of the readers, if not everyone… *evil grin* hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

* **LittleDragon5**: I know chapter 5 was short. My original plan was to include Kaoru's past in it, but I changed my mind. This chapter would be very short otherwise…. 

* **Jason M. Lee**: like what I've mentioned before, the relationship of other couples goes beyond the scope of this fic. Besides, I've never done a real S&M fic. But let's just say they will eventually have kids, though maybe it won't be mentioned in this fic… ^_^ 

* My endless gratitude to other people who have read and reviewed this fic. I hope you'll keep reading! 

* Did I forget something? Well, I think that's all for now. I know I'm evil for misleading you all, and for not updating in such a long time. But I think this chapter quite answers your questions about Kaoru's whereabouts. I decided that I've tortured Kenshin enough… ^_^x But everything doesn't end here. Stay tune for the next chapter(s)! 

* Geez, I'm beginning to sound like the narrator of DBZ episodes…. Anyway, thanks for reading (if you read this then you will have read the whole fic, am I right?), and I hope you will review! Till the next update! 


	8. The Reason

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 7: The Reason**

_"Kao...." Kenshin was about to say her name, but a movement behind her prevented him from saying it. His eyes narrowed dangerously. _

A click was heard. Violet eyes turned gold as a realization dawned upon his mind. 

The shadowy figure behind her stood tall and pointed something at her. By that time Kenshin had already made up his mind. 

BANG!!! And everything went black for him. 

**************************** 

He was there again; he realized that as soon as he opened his eyes. The same place, the same people, the same war.... The redhead wandered the broken ground, wondering how beautiful it had been in its glorious era, before the atrocity of war reached it and tainted its purity. 

He recognized a woman crying over her dead son. He had seen her in one of his dreams. He saw a girl, astray and lost, walking without destination. In her hands was her broken doll. Her clothes were tainted with blood. Kenshin didn't even want to know what happened to her parents. It wouldn't be something's nice for sure. 

And so the list went on and on, adding up to his depression. He finally slumped against a tree, his mind screaming, _Why all these things? And the worst thing is that I'm powerless to do something about it! Why do I have to see all this?!_

"Because this is the real world...." 

Kenshin was startled to hear that soft voice. The scent of jasmine told him who it was without him having to look at her. "Kaoru..." 

An older version of Kaoru - she was no longer a girl, but she had become a woman - stood before him, wearing the same expression just like he had always seen her. A smile with a tinge of sadness. Sorrowful eyes but not without a spark of hope. Those were the same expression that had always haunted his conscience. 

Kenshin looked pleadingly at her. "Kaoru.. why me? Why this dream? Am I supposed to do something? Then tell me... Tell me please, cause I'm losing my mind..." 

Kaoru didn't answer him. Instead she gazed at some children afar. Her eyes saddened as she stared at innocent beings who shared the same fate as her; parentless and alone, they have to face the cruelty of this world by themselves. 

Kenshin followed her gaze. Then he said, "Is that what I have to do? Take those children out of this war? Do I have to take them out of this misery and suffering?" 

While holding her gaze steady at those children, Kaoru said the words that would forever be engraved in Kenshin's mind, "You can take a child out of a war. You can take a child out of his misery and suffering. But I ask you this: how do you take a war out of a child? How do you take misery and suffering out of a child? Their pretty eyes are poisoned with violence and agony. Their innocent soul are wounded by the brutality of war they should have never seen. How would you heal those eyes and mend those wounds?" **(#)**

*** 

The sound of the birds tweeting and chirping happily woke a particular redhead from his deep slumber. _Dreams... Lately I've been getting more and more dreams.... The first dream was quite strange. I fought some bad guys and wounded...._ His eyes still closed, Kenshin turned his body around, trying to look for more comfortable position. But the pain he felt in his right arm prevented him from doing so. _Ouch! What the... It was just a dream, wasn't it?_

He opened his eyes and the first thing that came into his mind was, _Where the hell am I and what the hell is this place? And what happened to me?_ He found himself lying upon a stack of hay with broken arm and sore muscles all over his body. On his left shoulder was a shot-wound, but someone had already patched the wound. Bandages were wrapped around his chest neatly. 

The redhead glanced at a black mare at the corner. _This must be a stable...._ His eyes widened as he recognized Okina's white stallion beside it. Memories of what happened that night began to come back as he closed his eyes. 

_I was attacked...._ His fight with the thugs flashed in his mind. _I broke my arm and twisted my ankle. Then a woman came...._ His eyes suddenly snapped open. _Kaoru!! I barely said her name when one of those bastards pointed a gun at her. Then.... I don't know anymore.._ He began to look around him frantically. _Where is she? Is she all right? Please, don't let me lose her again! Not now that I've found her...._

Kenshin was just about to get up despite his condition when the door of the stable creaked open, exposing his eyes to the morning sunray that he was temporarily blinded by it. Reflexively he shielded his eyes with his good arm. Then he heard a gentle voice scolded his attempt to get up. "Aah.. you're awake... please stay down. You are not completely healed yet. If you move too much you'll damage the stitch..." 

He didn't need a face to know who the owner of the voice is. The redhead recognized Kaoru's voice the minute she greeted him. Her name escaped his lips softly, "Kaoru...." Seconds passed and as Kenshin regained his vision he lowered his left arm. Then when he saw the person who stood right before him, his lips curved into a serene smile. "I've found you.... Finally..." 

It was Kaoru indeed. She stood there, simply smiling back at Kenshin. Her right hand held a tray, while the other carried a medical toolbox. Seconds later she had already kneeled down at his side. Then she took a roll of bandages out of the toolbox began to unroll it. "I brought some fresh bandages to replace the old ones. So if you'd stay still..." 

While Kaoru was tending his wounds, Kenshin kept looking at her intently. Her long dark hair was braided and her outfit was the outfit of a rancher: simply a white blouse with dark blue scarf matching the color of her eyes around her neck and dark blue jeans. Nevertheless, she was still beautiful to him. _Indeed, no longer a child, she **has** become a woman..._ Unconsciously he lifted a hand and touched her cheek, caressing it softly. 

At first Kaoru had become a little bit tense; such gesture made her nervous. But then she relaxed. _It is strange... but it feels so right.... It feels like we've known each other for a long time. It seems natural for us to be close to each other, to have this man caressing my cheek...._ She blushed a little at the thought, and felt a twinge of disappointment when she felt his hand withdrawing from her face. 

"Uhm... I'm sorry..." Kenshin muttered an apology, mentally slapping himself for being so forward. _Now she thinks you're a freak.... Great, you've gone and gone it, man!_

After a few moments of silence and awkwardness Kaoru finally began to speak, "So you know my name..." 

Kenshin nodded slowly. "Kaoru..." 

She acknowledged it by smiling warmly. "Did I ever tell you my name? I don't remember telling you that..." 

Kenshin had no idea whether Kaoru had been getting the same dreams. Whether the encounter in those dreams had been real.... Unsure of how to answer this question, he decided to take a bet. "You did. Well... not exactly. You used your name to address yourself. Then I asked for your confirmation." 

Her brows furrowed, digging up her memories. Then her sapphire eyes gazed directly into Kenshin's violet eyes. "Where was it again?" 

_She hasn't. I'm doomed._ But Kenshin didn't just give up. He felt that the woman recognized him the moment their eyes met that night. So he went on further. "Let me think... it was a war. I don't know where it was. Oh yeah, it was the first time..." 

"...we really talked." Kaoru finished it for him, her face already brightened. "I remember now. Beforehand I've always run away...." She grinned sheepishly. "But you caught me that time." 

_She has! She remembers!_ Kenshin grinned as well. "Yeah, I did.... You were a little girl in that dream." 

"That's right..." She was deep in thought for a few seconds, before going back to changing Kenshin's bandages. "In my dreams I am sometimes a child, sometimes an adult..." 

Both fell silent as Kaoru kept working diligently. Soon it was finished and she began to tidy up the medical equipment. "There... It is done. Oh yeah, I brought you some food also. You must be hungry...." 

"Thanks." Kenshin said as Kaoru put the tray in his lap. The smell of the soup and the side of the sandwich on the tray made him realize how hungry he was. His stomach even confirmed it. "Uuh... sorry..." 

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay. You haven't eaten for two days. It's completely normal." 

"Two days?!! Have I been out that long?" 

"Yeah.... Now go eat, before you die starving.." 

"Want some?" 

"No, thanks. It's for you." 

Few minutes passed by in silence as Kenshin ate. All the while Kaoru just sat beside him, watching him intensely. She tore her gaze away from the handsome redhead only when he caught her staring at him. 

"You know... I still don't know your name..." Kaoru said slowly. "You've never told me...," there was a slight pause before she grinned and said, "...**Mister**..." 

Kenshin was startled to hear the last word. It's been so long since he heard it from Kaoru. He stopped eating and turned his head to find her smiling sweetly at him. He couldn't help but to smile back. "I haven't told you indeed.... It's Kenshin." He bowed slightly to her direction. "Watashi wa Himura Kenshin." 

"Kenshin...." Kaoru whispered softly. "Thank you..." 

"What for?" Kenshin asked while he was chewing the sandwich. 

"For saving my life. If you hadn't put yourself in front of me, I would have been dead by now...." 

"No... I'm the one who should thank you.... If you hadn't come.... So thank you, for saving my life...." Kenshin paused for a few moments. "What happened after I passed out?" 

"I was quite panic after you passed out. That bastard had a gun and I thought you were dead. Then I heard another click. But the shot never came. She..." Kaoru glanced at her black mare at the corner of the stable.. "...neighed angrily and lifted her front legs wildly, distracting him for a moment. But it was enough for me to knock him out..." 

"You're a practitioner of kendo too? I saw it in your movement that night...." 

"Yes. It was the style my ancestor had developed and taught over the generations, Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Anyway, hospitals are too far away, and you're bleeding quite profusely, so I decided to bring you here.... You know the rest, I suppose..." 

"Tell me..." Kenshin began to speak softly after a few moments of stillness. "Were those encounters real? Did we really meet in those dreams?" 

"I think so..." She replied slowly. "I recognized you as the man who took a picture of me years ago at Kobe..." 

The mention of the photo rang a bell in Kenshin's head. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He took her photo out of his wallet and handed it to her. "It was this photo..." 

"Ah... I see...." 

"It has remained untouched until about a year ago, when I found the unprinted roll among my belongings. I remembered you and Kobe when I saw the photo...." 

"It was devastating, wasn't it?" When Kaoru saw slight confusion in his eyes she quickly added, "I meant Kobe and the great earthquake..." 

"Indeed it was..." Kenshin nodded as she returned the photo to him. "But..." 

Kaoru waited for several seconds, but the words never came. "But what?" 

"Nothing.." Kenshin sighed. "It is something I've been wanting to ask you since I laid my eyes on your photo for the first time." 

"Well, I'm here now. So why don't you just ask?" 

Kenshin was silent for a few moments. Then finally he turned his head until his eyes locked with Kaoru's. "Why did you smile?" 

"Huh?" Kaoru was confused. It was a question she had never expected. "What did you mean?" 

"You said it yourself; it was very devastating. The whole situation was a big mess. The dying tree, the withered sakura petal and the blood on your face... it was as if Death itself had come to that place, to claim the souls of all the living things in that place." Kenshin took a deep breath. "But you had smiled.... I saw grief and pain in your eyes, but I also saw hope in it. It was the one thing that amazes me still to this day, that you were always able to smile in such circumstances. If there is a reason behind that smile, I'd like to know it..." 

Kaoru turned her head slightly, breaking the eye contact between them. There was a distant look in her eyes and she said nothing in return. 

Kenshin interpreted it as her unwillingness to give any answer. He bowed his head. "Sorry... if you don't wanna..." 

"Some people said it was to hide my sadness." Her clear and firm voice, yet tender as always, brought Kenshin to a halt. He lifted his head up, gazing at her solemn face. "Some said it was because I wanted to show the world that I was strong, that I didn't want to be seen as a weak girl. Hec, I **am** a strong girl! Another said that I was too proud to cry in front of the public. There were even rude comments that said that it was because I couldn't accept the bitter reality. But they were all wrong...." 

Kaoru took a deep breath and her lips curved into a smile. "You asked me why..." She returned his gaze. "It is because I believe that there is still hope. It is onto that hope I cling; that no matter what you're going through and no matter how bad your circumstances are, things would eventually turn out as they're supposed to be for your own good. Without hope, you lose the battle even before you start it...." 

"Naite kurasu mo issho, waratte kurasu mo issho.... My mother used to say it to me." There was a trace of sadness in her eyes as the memories of her mother came flooding her mind. "It is the same life whether we spend it crying or laughing. Whether we spend it grumbling or smiling. So why don't we all smile? There are so many blessings in this life that people often take things for granted. Instead of be grateful for what they **do** have, they complain about what they **don't** have...." 

"I have cried. I have grieved. I have felt real pain. There were times when I felt I couldn't go on anymore. I'm just a human after all. But I refused to let my circumstances take control of me and break me down. Instead, I took control of it. So I counted my blessings and found that there was always enough reason for me to smile. Why, even Life itself is enough reason for us to face the day with a smile...." 

The stable was filled with silence once again when Kaoru finished talking. Neither of them said a word, nor move a muscle. They kept gazing at each other's eyes intently, violet met sapphire, while thousand things raged in their own minds. 

_It's not just her outer beauty and her sad smile. But it was because of who she is...._ Kenshin finally understood. _This is the real Kaoru. This is the real person behind the smile that drew the lenses of my camera to her that fateful day 10 years ago. Her wonderful personality is one of the things that have captured the world's attention through a single photo. Her determination is what has inspired many other people. This is the woman to whom I have fallen in love with...._

_I only met him once a long time ago, yet I have never forgotten his face. And when I saw him again in my dreams, I knew that he was the one who would be my salvation. He cares about forgotten people like us when others would just turn their head away.... His heart goes out to our kind. And I have these butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him. Ah, what feelings are these, my heart? Could it be, that I've fallen in love with a man I hardly know, but trust with all my heart?_

There was no need for words to communicate their mutual feelings; it was just so obvious in their eyes. Unconsciously Kenshin began to bend his head toward her, slowly closing the distance between them. And Kaoru made no move at all.... 

Halfway he stopped, searching her eyes for negative response, as if asking for permission. She didn't mind at all. 

And when his lips were only millimeters away from hers... 

"KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**- End of Chapter 7: The Reason -**

**Author's Note:**

* I know, I know.... For the nth time I apologize for the oh-so-very late update. Some excuses? Let's just say that circumstances don't really permit me to sit behind my PC and write fics whenever I want it... 

* **jaded sky**: nice suggestion about a beta reader. So hereby, would you want to be my beta reader? ;-) 

* **Inuki**, **flaming-amber**: there she is, alive and well... :-) 

* **Aizel**: can't tell ya.... You're gonna have to stick with me to the end. *evil grin* 

* and to all people who thought I'm evil/cruel for leaving a cliffhanger at the previous chapter, well, I'm enjoying being an evil writer, cause you've got another cliffhanger... :-P 

* saw the passage with (#) at the beginning of this chapter? It is slightly adapted from the song 'De Speeltuin' (= The Playground) from Marco Borsato. This song is one the themes of War Child Netherlands. Website of War Child: www.warchild.org. The song's in Dutch anyway, so I won't bother to put the original lyric... :-) 

* special thanks to Mir-san for providing kotowaza (Japanese proverbs) in her site and for letting me use it. You gotta check it out (http://tfme.net/tfme). It's a great fanfic archive. Right, Mir? ;-) 

* many, many thanks, hugs and kisses to all the readers, especially the reviewers. You guys brighten my day... really.... I hope you liked this chapter. Until we meet again! 


	9. Home to Stay

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Chapter 8: Home to Stay**

_There was no need for words to communicate their mutual feelings; it was just so obvious in their eyes. Unconsciously Kenshin began to bend his head toward her, slowly closing the distance between them. And Kaoru made no move at all…._

_Halfway he stopped, searching her eyes for negative response, as if asking for permission. She didn't mind at all._

_And when his lips were only millimeters away from hers…_

_"KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

***************************

Kenshin and Kaoru jumped at the harsh scream. "Who in the world is that?" At first he felt annoyed because whoever that person was, he had interrupted them. But when he saw Kaoru's expression, his irritation turned into concern. Kaoru's eyes showed something he had never seen until now: fear. Doubt. Angst….

"I…" Kaoru stuttered. "I gotta go…. I'm sorry…. Please don't go anywhere…" She got up and left so abruptly that Kenshin didn't even have the chance to ask her what's going on. It left him wondering, worrying and hoping that everything's gonna be okay.

***

It wasn't until dark that Kaoru returned to the stable. "Kenshin…" She whispered into the darkness after she unlocked the door. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." His voice didn't betray it, but when he heard Kaoru calling his name, he felt such a relief knowing that she's all right.

"Here, I brought dinner for you…" The girl put a tray full of food in front of Kenshin. "I'm sorry if I couldn't bring light." _So that you couldn't see my face…._ Then she said jokingly, "I hope you're not afraid of darkness…" 

"It's fine with me." He assured her, rubbing her upper arm gently. "And thanks for the food. You're really kind, you know that?" When she winced at his touch as if in pain, the redhead couldn't help wondering why. "What's the matter?"

"No, nothing…" But she did remove his hand from her arm.

"Who was he? I mean that person who yelled so harshly…" Kenshin asked while he began to eat.

"Uhm…" Kaoru hesitated for a moment. _I knew he would ask…_ "It was master Shougo."

"Shougo Amakusa??" Kenshin's eyes widened in disbelief. "I should've guessed…"

Kaoru was surprised that Kenshin know this Shougo. "Do you know him?"

"No…." He shook his head slowly. "Megumi told me that he and his sister adopted you years ago…. So this place is actually where I was heading that fateful night when I met you…" But remembering Kaoru's fearful expression earlier that day, he frowned. "What's that yell all about? Was he angry or something?"

_Angry is an understatement…._ Kaoru sighed deeply. "Let's just say he wasn't very pleased…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really…" She didn't sound convincing. "Master Shougo asked me to do something and I forgot. That's it actually."

"Did he have to be so angry then?" Kenshin immediately disliked this Shougo. "Does he treat you badly?"

"No, not that." But again she didn't sound believable. "He has little patience and mentally unstable, just that…. But he hasn't always been like that…."

"Was he a different person back then?"

"He was… before Mistress Sayo died…" Kaoru glanced at him. "I guess you've already known that she was Master Shougo's sister."

"Indeed…" Kenshin nodded as he recalled what Megumi said to him. "There were brother and sister…"

"Mistress Sayo was a very kind woman. But she had cancer. Her sickness got worse not long after I arrived here…. Several months later she died. Master Shougo loved his sister more than anything in this world. Her death drove him to the edge of sanity…." She halted briefly and then went on. "Master Shougo blamed me for his sister's death. Apparently Mistress Sayo had wanted to adopt me so that someone would take care of her brother when she died. She said at her deathbed that she could leave Master Shougo peacefully, knowing that I would take care of him. But Master Shougo took it differently…. He said it was because of me that Mistress Sayo left him…."

"But it's absurd, isn't it?! Her death was absolutely nobody's fault!" Kenshin was a bit angry at Shougo's lack of understanding. That someone treated his Kaoru so unreasonably. _Wait a minute… Since when did it become 'my Kaoru'?_ Lucky for him that the stable was dark, otherwise Kaoru would have seen him blushing a little at the thought, but he continued anyway. "If he has indeed such bad manners, why don't you just leave him?"

Kaoru bowed her head. "Where else do I have to go?"

"Can't you go to the townspeople?"

"They wouldn't want to accept me…. Master Shougo was not really loved in this district. Besides, Mistress Sayo asked me to take care of her brother. He needs me, Kenshin! He needs someone to take care of him. He may act as if he hated me, but it was because he missed his sister…."

"He doesn't need you…." was Kenshin's reply. "What he needs is professional help…."

Kaoru fell silent for a while. "Maybe you're right... I had hoped that time would heal his emotional wounds, that I would be able to help him in that process. It seems that thing doesn't always go like you want it to be, does it?"

"Kaoru…" Kenshin began while put his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. "I know you are such a wonderful person. You didn't give up on him even when he has treated you badly. I understand why you did it; I even admire your determination. But there's a limit to what someone can do…." He moved his hand to her cheek, briefly caressing it. "You have done all you could; you've gotta look for someone else's help…. The longer this goes on, the worse it would be for him, wouldn't it?"

It seemed to Kenshin a thousand years had passed before he heard Kaoru replying, "I guess you're right. I really should call for professional help…." She looked up, meeting Kenshin's gaze with her own. "But even so, I still have nowhere to go…"

"Come with me…" Kenshin said immediately without thinking. When he realized what he had just said and what it implied, the redhead stuttered. "Uhm… I… not that I'm forcing you, you know…. It's… it's only if you want it to…"

Another thousand years for Kenshin until Kaoru finally said hesitantly, "Why.. why did you ask me to come with you? You don't even know me…. We've seen each other in our dreams, but it's still not the same with knowing each other in the real world…."

_All right, Kenshin. There's no backing down now. Just don't blow it up…_ He gulped, then said nervously. "I've been thinking about it since the day I looked into your sapphire eyes in that photo. Those dreams, and the urge to search for you….  The disappointment when even Megumi couldn't tell where you were, or if you were still alive…. I've been wondering what happened to me. When I finally figured it out, it boils down to this…"

Kenshin took a deep breath and took her hands in his. "… that I've fallen in love with the woman I barely know. With the woman I've met only in dreams; the woman I didn't even know if she was alive. It was the reason I would travel so far to Japan only to find her…. Now that I've found my lost sapphires, I don't think I could ever let it go… not ever again…."

Kaoru's reaction was to throw her arms around Kenshin's neck, hugging him tightly. Kenshin was startled at first, but it wasn't unwelcome at all. He rounded his good arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. "Ever since I saw you in those dreams, I've been praying that you would find me. That someday my prince will come…" She cried, but they were tears of happiness. "Now that he has come, I pray that he would never leave me… not ever again…."

***

Kenshin woke up in the morning to find her already gone. He had fallen asleep with his head on her lap while she ran her fingers through his red hair gently. _Where is she? She said she would stay till the morning…._

The faint sound of broken glass caught his ears. _What's that?_ He had bad feelings about this. _Better go find Kaoru now…._ His body still felt a little bit sore, but he rose up anyway. Fortunately for him Kaoru didn't lock the door. Outside the stable he looked at the direction of the house. _The sound must be coming from there._ So he went there.

Kenshin didn't know if he should knock or break in like a burglar. The sound of a man yelling gave him another option. He rounded the house, trying to find where the sound came from. Reaching the back part of the house, his uneasiness turned into panic. There he found a broken big vase, and the shattered window glass around it. Apparently someone had thrown it outside. _Which fool would conduct such an action. I now fear for Kaoru's safety…._

The redhead approached the broken window silently. He could her a man's voice clearly. "… is how you repay for what Sayo and I have done for you???!!!! You ungrateful little bitch!!"

"But I was just trying to help you!" Kaoru's voice reached Kenshin's ears. "I…"

The room came into view as Kenshin peek through the window to witness Shougo slapping Kaoru till she fell down. What he saw planted his feet to the ground, as he recalled similar scene from his childhood…

**[Flashback]**

"Ungrateful little brat!!! We've taken care of you since your mother died and this is how you repay us?!!!" His uncle slapped the little redheaded boy. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. "Think you can just hang out the whole night and come home in the morning just like that?!! Who do you think you are anyway?!" The uncle squatted and pulled his hair roughly. "You never listen, do you? Just like your mother…."

"But, Uncle…" Kenshin tried to defend himself. He wanted to explain that the big man who saved him from the punks took him home and tended his wounds. He felt guilty for sneaking in the morning without saying thank you's and goodbye, but he was afraid that his family would be mad at him. "I…"

"Silent!!!!" His uncle roared and slapped him once again, so hard that Kenshin actually fell down. The boy winced in pain as he tried to get up. Then his uncle pulled his collar and lifted him up. "I wish you were never born!!" His other hand swung once again….

But a hand caught his swinging hand. The uncle was surprised, and turned to look at the person who interrupted him. He found a very tall man gripping his palm. The man's enraged eyes shot him a death glare. The uncle's eyes widened in recognition of the famous actor. "Hi… Hiko Seijuurou??"

**[End of flashback]**

"Shishou saved me back then…." When he saw Shougo pulled Kaoru's collar and lifted her up while he was shouting at her, Kenshin couldn't take it anymore. His blood was boiled beyond any rage, and there were sparks of amethyst in his violet eyes…

***

Meanwhile in that room…

Shougo pulled Kaoru's collar and lifted her up while he was shouting at her. "You think you could just leave like that?!! Well, you're mistaken, bitch!!" The madman clenched his fist, ready to deliver a blow to Kaoru's stomach. But just like years ago, a hand caught his fist. "Wha…" Shougo found his eyes staring at those frightening amethyst eyes. Before he could say anything more he felt a powerful blow landed on his stomach that he had to release Kaoru. A knee followed right after that, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Kenshin pushed him and he fell down to the floor.

Kenshin immediately went to Kaoru who was kneeling down, clutching her stomach. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, worry written all over his face. When he saw the bruises and the blue spots at her face he gave a start. "He did this to you??!!!" _That's why she didn't bring light last night… that I wouldn't see it…. Oh, Kaoru…._ "Why didn't you tell me?!!"

"I…" Kaoru's eyes suddenly widened with fear, and Kenshin turned around to find Shougo already standing up. He had a sword in his hands. The sword didn't have sharp edge; it was only meany as a decoration. But Kenshin instinctively pushed Kaoru behind anyway. "Go somewhere else safe. I'll handle this."

Kaoru tried to argue. "But he has a sword and your broken arm…"

"Go!! Just go and call the police! I'll be okay!" Finally Kaoru nodded and disappeared from the room.

"So this is the brat she wanted to run off with." Shougo's eyes gleamed dangerously. "This girly man is the person who wanted to take her away from me. I swear after this you will regret the day your father laid his eyes on your mother!" Without further ado he charged…

Fortunately for Kenshin, his sprained ankle was healed. He dodged Shougo's attack easily. As the madman passed him, Kenshin smelled alcohol from his breath. _He's drunk…_

It went on for a while: Shougo attacked, and Kenshin could only avoid it. _I can't keep this up… True that sword doesn't have sharp edge, but it's still a sword anyway. If my right arm wasn't broken I could still defeat him…. If only I had a sword…_

As if on cue, Kaoru walked into the room again, this time with another sword in her hands. "Kenshin!" She called him. "Catch this!"

Once again Kenshin jumped, making a salto, as Shougo slammed the sword, breaking a wooden table into two. With his left hand he caught the sword Kaoru threw and landed neatly on the other side of the room.

"Tell me one thing, Shougo…." Kenshin's angry voice rang through the room. "If you really care about her, why do you treat her like that? If you don't want her to leave you, why do you treat her like a slave? Why did you beat her like a dog?!"

"But she never complained, did she?" Shougo smiled a silly smile. It was clear that he was drunk. "If she didn't want to be treated like that, she could have hit me back…. She knows kendo, I tell ya… She could have said it if she…"

"She didn't say a word because she cared about you!!!" Kenshin was practically shouting at the other man. _This man is indeed crazy…_ "She didn't leave you because she hoped that she would be able to help you get over your sister's death!!! And here you are, treating her like some kind of garbage!"

At the mention of Sayo's death the smile at Shougo's lips disappeared. "That's right…" His voice was chill as he said, "She was responsible for my sister's death. Because of her Sayo left me…. I give you one last chance. Leave in peace now, and I won't hurt you."

"Leave in peace? And let you make Kaoru's life a hell?? You called that 'leave in peace'??" Kenshin glared at him. "Never! I won't let you hurt her again. I would die first before you could lay your hands on her…."

"So be it…" And Shougo charged at him.

In that split second Kenshin thought quickly. _I couldn't use Battoujutsu with just one arm. He attacks he heads on. So I guess that left me with…._ Roaring a battle cry, he met Shougo's attack. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kuzu Ryu Zen!!"

Even not in his top condition Kenshin was still the better swordsman between those two. Plus that he used one of the deadliest attacks from Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Shougo lied flat on the ground helplessly. "You…"

Kenshin threw his sword aside. He went to fetch a bucket and filled it with water. Then he poured the whole content of it on Shougo's face. "Wake up, Shougo! You need a professional's help."

"No…" The man was crying. "The only thing I need is my sister. And she's taken away from me…."

"So what?" Kenshin looked at him straight in his eyes. "There's no use in regretting things you cannot change. Anybody who lives could also die. You think you could bring her back to life by acting like this?"

Shougo was completely silent at Kenshin's lecture. Seeing that he began to get into him, the redhead continued, "Kaoru told me that Sayo was a very kind woman. Do you think she would want to see you like this?" When Shougo didn't answer he snapped at him slightly. "Answer me, Shougo! Would your sister want to see her brother break down like this??!"

"Realize your mistake before it's too late, Shougo." The faint sound of police's siren was heard. Kenshin threw the bucket aside. "Kaoru is the only one who still cares about you. If you keep this up, you will lose her as well…." Then he turned around and walked to Kaoru, who immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly, tears of relief streaming down her bruised face. Kenshin caressed her back. "Shh.. don't cry. It's over, Kaoru…" He whispered in her ears while the sound of the siren was getting louder and louder. "I won't let him hurt you again; this I swear to you…."

***

A while later…

"Where are you going to take him, Officer?" Kaoru asked one of the police who handcuffed Shougo. "Are you going to take him to jail?"

"Unless there is no charge against him he would be jailed indeed…"

"He needs help, Officer." Kaoru pleaded the police officer. "Please don't put him in the jail…"

"Well, it's not for me to decide, Miss. Now if you would excuse me…"

"Wait…" Shougo's weak voice called Kaoru's attention. He kept looking at the floor what he talked. "I'm sorry, Kaoru… for all things I've done to you. That girly man right over there was right. Sayo-chan wouldn't want to see me like this. I'm really, really sorry…." That was all he could say before the police officer pushed him into the police car. But before the dark glass of the police car was fully closed, Shougo caught a glimpse of Kaoru's smile. And for once, he felt peace he hadn't felt in a long time….

Kaoru was still watching the police care leaving when the chief officer greeted her. "What about you, Miss? Are you all right? Do we have to take you to hospital to treat your bruises?"

"No. Thank you, but I'm okay." Kaoru smiled at the officer. "It's not that bad anyway."

"Do you have somewhere else to live, Miss?"

She shook her head slowly. "No… not really."

"Then you would have to come with us."

"I…"

"She's not going anywhere, Officer." Kenshin emerged from the house. "She will come with me, right?" He looked at her; his gaze pleaded her to agree.

"Of course…" Her smile broke as she embraced Kenshin once again. After a while Kenshin pulled away slightly, only to lean forward again and captured her lips with his.

"Ehm.." The chief cleared his throat when he saw no sign that those two would end the kiss soon. "Mr. Himura, I almost forgot to tell you. Yesterday a man named Okina reported your missing. He found your broken camera in the middle of the forest and went berserk. I take it I could tell him that you are found, alive and well?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Would you bring us directly to his ranch instead, and take care of his horse in the stable?"

"Yes, of course. I will gather my other colleagues and we will leave." With that the chief disappeared into the house.

"Now where were we?" Kenshin grinned as he turned to Kaoru, holding her with one arm. He bent his head that his forehead touched Kaoru's. "You will be safe from now on, Kaoru…. I'll make sure of it."

"Where are we going, Kenshin?"

"Where? Why, home of course! I have to pick my belongings at Okina's house. And then…"

"Then what?"

Kenshin smiled as he kissed Kaoru's forehead lightly. "Then I'll be bringing you back home to stay…"

**- End of Chapter 8: Home to Stay -**

**Author's Note:**

* In the end I realized that Shougo has turned a bit like Enishi…. But then again, I don't think I would want to make it any other way…

* The next chapter I'll post is the epilogue. So the story is coming to an end. I hope it won't take me another half year to write the epilogue….

* The title of this chapter and the line 'I'll be bringing you back home to stay' are taken from Josh Groban's song 'Home to Stay'


	10. The Portrait of an Angel

* Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

**In Search of the Lost Sapphire   
Epilogue: The Portrait of an Angel**

Washington D.C., June 2077

"Not very long after they got married, Kenshin and Kaoru established the Hope foundation. They both endured a harsh childhood; they didn't want the same thing to happen to other children. They would do all they could to help those children in need…" The old man stared at the big photo in front of him. "The first year of their marriage was not that easy for them. It actually makes sense. Most couples get to know each other **before **they get married; Kenshin and Kaoru got to know each other **after **they got married."

"It wasn't easy, but they didn't give up on each other. They had pledged their lives to each other, till death do they part; they weren't gonna break the vow they made. So they managed to overcome their differences and develop a strong relationship…"

Everybody was silent as the old man finished his story. Then Lisa Welch, one of the audience, asked, "That Shougo Amakusa… hasn't he been one of the chairmen of the Hope foundation? If I remember it correctly, he was the successor of Kenshin Himura himself."

The old man nodded. "You're right."

The people around him gasped. "But how is it possible…?"

"Nothing is impossible, my friend… as long as you have hope." The old man replied as a smile appeared at his lips. "He wasn't jailed, because Kaoru didn't file any charge against him. But they did send him to a mental institution at her request. She could have forgotten him just like that, but being an angel, she didn't do that…"

"She and her husband visited him often during his therapy at that institution. In fact, they were the reason Shougo ever got out of that institution sane… When he was finally declared mentally stable, he joined the Himuras in their effort to help children in need… Kenshin handed the chairmanship to him not long after that. It appeared to be a good decision. Shougo had more organizational skills compared to Kenshin. Under his leadership the foundation grew larger and larger…"

"Kenshin used his talents in photography to show the world that there are always children in need of help. It had always been his vision. That vision became the driving force of his mission to help children to live a better life. Kaoru stood by his side all the time. She was the source of his strength. She was the harbor from where he set sail and to where he always returned. She was the light that guided his steps in times of darkness. She was his guardian angel…"

The room stayed quiet even after the old man finished talking. After a while he heard Lisa murmuring to herself. "So they stayed in the background… They were truly selfless people, weren't they?"

"You can say that… You know, they never really cared of their own fame. All that mattered to them was the happiness of those children." His eyes tinged with sadness as he continued, "It went on like that. They never stopped caring, serving, hoping and loving until that plane crash 40 years ago. Gone too soon… But even though they're gone, the memories about them live forever. They live in the hearts of the people whose lives have been touched by their kindness and compassion…"

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" A little girl ran to the old man and hugged his leg. She lifted up her head and grinned. "There you are, Grandpa! I've been looking for you…"

The old man smiled warmly and ruffled her curly brown hair. "Is that so, my dear?" Then he cast his audience an apologetic smile. "If you would excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. This little lady needs my service…" And so the little girl and her grandfather went off.

"I can't help but wonder how a single photo could tell such a story…" A tall man in his late 40s kept looking at the photo. His wife, Linda Brown, who was standing beside him, rubbed her eyes. "It was a very touching story… This Kaoru was really a kindhearted woman. So forgiving, so full of hope. Looking at this photo is as if you were looking at the portrait of an angel…"

"I wonder who that old man was. He seemed to know every detail of their story…"

Another woman, who happened to pass by the group, heard this question. "You don't know who that old man is?" The brunette shook her head in disbelief as she watched the retreating figure of the old man with his granddaughter. "His name is Kenji Himura. He was once the chairman of the Hope foundation. He is the son of Kenshin Himura, that famous photographer…"

This revelation shocked the group. "_He_ is Kenshin Himura's son??? Then she…"

The brunette asked. "What's the matter?"

They looked at each other for a while. Then Bryan Welch replied, "No, nothing… We were just having conversation with him. A nice old man, isn't he?"

The other three nodded. "Yeah, you can say that…"

***

_Gone too soon indeed… But Father, Mother… you will forever live in my heart, until the day I take my last breath…_

"Gramps! Why do you look so gloomy?"

Himura Kenji smiled at his granddaughter and patted her head. "Do I? Well, naite kurasu mo issho, waratte kurasu mo issho…, so why don't we all smile, right sweetie?"

"Huh?" The little girl scratched her head, and then frowned. "Grandpa! How many times have I told you that I don't speak Japanese?! By the way, you promised to teach me…"

"I will, my dear. I will… Anyway, how about an ice cream to make up for my gloominess?"

Her little face lit up immediately as she forgot her annoyance. "Yay!!!"

"Then as you eat your ice creams, I will tell you a story…"

"Great, Gramps! You're the best Grandpa I've ever known! What kind of story is it this time?"

"It all begins with an evening in the winter time…"

- **End of Epilogue: The Portrait of an Angel** -

**Author's Note:**

* Well, what do you think of the epilogue? It's short, but is it a lousy ending, a nice ending or whatever else? Tell me by clicking that famous button… *hint* ;-)

* In the last chapter I failed to mention that Shougo didn't treat Kaoru badly all the time. He only did that when he got drunk. And no, he didn't do anything worse than beating her.

* A few of you thought the old man was Kenshin. Well, nowadays people hardly reach until their 100th, do they? ;-) The exhibition was held to commemorate his 100th birthday, but it doesn't have to mean that Kenshin himself still lives, does it?

* I'd like to thank **Jaded Sky **for beta-reading this chapter! Thank you so much for your help…

* Another special thanks goes to **NightRain**! I really appreciate it…

* There are risks in naming people, for you might insult the ones you forget. Nevertheless, I'd like to try by thanking the following people:

**marstanuki, Aizel, triana, Yukimi, Aryana, Moonwind, Fuuko-san, omochi, Iris, SVZ, Gypsy-chan, Jason M. Lee, Funky~cHiCkEn, rogue solus, bek, Shunu No Miko, Kriska, SwtrkGurlz, nemo, hosi-ni-onegai, ZsubasA, midnighteyes413, Inuki, flaming-amber, Nimbus Rey, Serena, Shojin Takaru, Shizuka, Susan, takezo, lily, Kamimura Kaoru, konton, Blue Moon, supernaturalove, Chri, H.E.R, Isis, Lunar Star, Vesca, april, Joey, someone, Silverstar, Genesis, LittleDragon5, Scarlet Maple, Tanuki (jo-chan, Sweet One, Rei2, Koneko-dono, valerie, Shin-chan, poochy, hotohori, raphie, dfourthhorseman, lieveit1, SAGE, Raziel the Reaver, chibi-angel, Kawaii Ayame, Onna, genocide ex-sync*in, Battousai angel, Fey2Kim**

Thank you so much for your reviews and support and for sticking with this lazy writer till the end… Words can't tell how I am grateful to you guys.

* I'm gonna miss this fic. ;_; This is my first completed fic after all. But to all good things must come an end. Well, once again thank you for everything and until the next time I post a new story!


End file.
